The Gates of New Vegas
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: This is about what would happen after my Courier Gaius helped the Legion gain control of the Mojave. The First chapter starts part way through the Second Battle for Hoover Dam with all of the characters in the first few chapters from the game and later with created ones. T for violence mostly and a few curse words. First story please review.
1. Hoover Dam

Caesar's Mighty Legion had won the war for the Mojave with their victory at the Second Battle for Hoover Dam. The Courier who took the banner of the Bull whose true name was Gaius before he even met the Legion led them through the Hoover Dam and his master gave him five cohorts to crush their enemies. With these hard trained and brutal men he had already taken several levels before Lanius and his forces swept in like a tidal wave cutting down all enemies in their path. Gaius now had one order and execution left before the Mojave was Caesar's. The General Oliver, the last face of NCR control left would die.

In Hoover Dam the Legion had won on every level of the facility thanks in part to the Courier's aid and allies. He saw NCR being thrown from upper levels and machetes cutting into flesh. Gaius watched as dozens of NCR soldiers were being killed by the Legion and looked for Oliver's compound, which literally had an arrow pointing to it and with a force of Khans and Legion he went to kill the last chance the NCR had at ruling New Vegas. The head of the bear was about to be cut off. The only face that showed regret was Cass'. She tried to hide her feelings but Gaius noticed "Be strong Cass you are part of a new world."

Cass said nothing as they entered the cemented walled compound and saw Oliver standing above them with several rangers. The General looked to see if they would exchange words, maybe of surrender. Gaius however did not care for words at this time and did not wait for them to respond and grabbed his pistol. The Rangers were ready and already shot down several of his allies before they hid behind barriers. He watched Roxie his cyber dog from Big Mountain rush forward and tear the throat of a NCR soldier while a group of Khans flanked behind the barrier shields and began to fire on another group of soldiers behind a barricade, the Khans used some grenades given to them by the Boomers and the barricade was gone while the Legion streamed into a stairwell several dying before they reached the Rangers. The sound of blades against flesh was heard and Gaius used a Ranger Sequoia he took during the battle and shot a ranger in the skull shattering his helmet and brain. Gaius was nothing if not resourceful with weaponry. Oliver became afraid and ran as Heavy Armored soldiers also showed up to the battle to protect their general.

After Gaius worked with the Brotherhood, until he ultimately betrayed and killed or enslaved them, he knew every weakness of power armor and the NCRs was even less effective than the clanking rusting tubs the Brotherhood called armor. With a hunting rifle he aimed for the eyes which were not as reinforced and the bullet broke the fiberglass and eye behind it causing the man to run in fear and fall breaking his bones and letting Legionaries gather around him and hacked him apart. A legionnaire may have laughed at the gaping wound and put some cloth over the destroyed eye but the NCR are not so brave or insane depending on who was asked.

Gaius continued forward seeing the NCR fall back and lose ground and lives as more of the Legion rushed in killing the morale of NCR as one by one their comrades were slaughtered by the unrelenting force. Gaius did not care about how many of the NCR forces were left, only the General's death mattered and he would have the General's head for Caesar.

He entered the upper level that was filled with broken offices and cubicles. He heard the clanking or armor and sent his Legionaries into the side rooms waiting for the General to come out. NCR fought with attrition but in desperate times would use a frontal assault and Oliver had no time to plan an ambush unlike Gaius. Gaius stood in the center of the room with his Gauss Rifle taken from the Brotherhood aimed at the door with several Khans and Legionaries with him and Roxie and Cass with him. She saw the failings of the NCR but it was Gaius and his nature of being good to others that made her stay. Over time his power has begun to corrupt him but she has not yet seen this. Maybe she chose to ignore the blatant betrayal of the Brotherhood or perhaps she understood it. She never revealed her thoughts while they shared the same bed in the lucky 38 or the tent while out in the Mojave.

Gaius prepared himself for the coming battle and looked at Cass. She now wore legion armor and had a skirt instead of a kilt. He enjoyed lifting it up at night. She gave a stern look "pay attention to the battle Gaius not me."

"That is asking a lot of me."

He looked at the doors and shouted to his enemy."General we are waiting for you." Oliver must have thought he was no different than the run of the mill Legion officer with a direct charge and they came out guns blazing. They thought they had superior fire power but their information was incorrect. Gaius aimed and destroyed the armor of one of his soldiers while the rest of the Legion opened the doors and shot their rifles and shotguns and threw their spears. The armored soldiers were dead in moments of heavy fire from Gaius and his equally armed legionnaires leaving only the General alive.

Gaius dropped the rifle and quickly pulled his 45mm out and shot Oliver in the knees forcing him to fall down and scream. Gaius walked forward but looked back "Cass would you kindly report to Lanius of our success and if anyone mocks you tell them that the Wolf of the West will hunt them down." She nodded reluctantly realizing why he wanted her to leave. After she was gone Gaius spun around with a kick and broke several of his enemy's teeth. "Now General before we kill you in a very, very painful way tell me what will happen now that we have won. What challenges will the bear present to us as it flees bleeding back to its cave?"

General Oliver spat on him but the metal armor of Gaius leg returned to his face in another swift kick blackening his left eye and shut it "I will tell you nothing." Suddenly a radio was heard in the back and Gaius went to it and listened while his soldiers punched Oliver a few more times.

"General, are you alive, some of us have escaped and are making a tactical retreat to Jacobstown the war is not over yet, a former Sniper in the NCR told us we would be safe there." Gaius thought to himself "So that is why we won the war" Gaius grabbed the radio with a chuckle "Sorry can't talk right now I am bust dying for a lost cause." The radio suddenly became silent and Gaius turned to Oliver "Well I know where the rest of your soldiers are going if you do not tell us we will simply find out when we send spies further into the NCR."

"Why did you do this, you could have made the Mojave a better place with the NCR?" Oliver did not care about his life anymore but he wanted answers. Gaius laughed and put his arms to his stomach "Really? The NCR the corrupt debased government based on a nation that helped destroy the world? You want to emulate them, a failed state. You failed the NCR you drove dozens of Mojave inhabitants to the Legion. Someone very important to me was once an NCR patriot and now she sides with the Bull. You must realize that you lost the war and the Mojave."

Olivier tried to stand up and spoke through the moans of pain "All I will say is that the Barbarians will be at the Gates and your new feeble attempt at Rome will fail." They both knew the secret of the Legion and Gaius could not let him live and he lifted his machete above his head. Lanius should be pleased.


	2. Aftermath

He exited the compound with Oliver's head on his black leather belt made from the hide of a deathclaw and saw Lanius directing the captured soldiers to their punishments. These men were broken and finished with many hanging their heads low whiel the Legion looked on with pride at their work. Behind his golden mask Gaius could tell the Monster of the East was smiling "This slaughter pleases me, Mars has truly honored us this day." Gaius agreed "Now that this facility is taken we can take the Mojave and from there?" Gaius purposely did not speak of Jacobstown yet because it was his failure in being merciful that it stands and he wanted to see how it would affect the power play. His soldiers did not hear what happened on the other end of the radio only his joke and thought nothing of it.

"Hopefully the Lands of California will see our Legions but that will be several years we need to rebuild our legion and create our Empire under the rule of Caesar. My Cohorts are already spreading out from the dam but I need your information to successfully subjugate these lands. Gaius nodded and showed him his pipboy and reported on what he had done for the Legion beyond Caesar's grasp.

Several weeks passed as the Legion spread out from Fortification Hill and their encampments in the Mojave into New Vegas itself. Caesar had to bring two more cohorts from Colorado to reinforce the encampments and bring the order of Caesar to the Mojave. Gaius and Lanius split the task of taming the Mojave for the Legion and Gaius went south while Lanius would control New Vegas itself.

Gaius and his forces given to him by Caesar had already slaughtered huge amounts of NCR forces before the legion broke through the dam into the Mojave allowing their inevitable conquest to commence even quicker. Now the Legion would rebuild and adapt to the new world in accordance to the Hegelian Dialect of Caesar. The brilliant Gaius and the surviving NCR and Followers scientist who were captured and forced to work for the Legion researched the energy flow from Helios and that along with the power from the dam doubled the energy output capabilities in the Mojave and the rest of Caesar's empire. Many of the outermost citizens of the Mojave actually supported, or tolerated, the Legion because it seemed as though they cared more than the NCR about them staying warm and alive at night. After the Legion took over towns they quickly killed all the wildlife and raiders in the surrounding areas to help bring the peace. Much of the infrastructure would have to be operated and led by captured NCR and other enemy individuals until such a time that the Legion has enough experienced people to replace them. Gaius was quickly reacting to that fact and the children they caputred were forced to read as well as train for legionnaire training.

Gaius was made the provincial Proconsul of the lands outside New Vegas in the Mojave and Zion. After the establishment of the Imperium new positions were being made and Gaius quickly took Proconsul as his. He knew the lands well from walking the roads and wasteland for most of his life the Long 15 was his and many of the Legion took pilgrimages of sorts and walked his road and experienced trials of their own. The Gecko population by the roads was practically extinct after so many Legionaries hunted them for the safety of the Mojave and sport. Goodsprings and Primm became centers of Legion control waiting for any further NCR incursions as they expanded their control over the region and the Correctional Facility became Gaius' tribune Dead Sea's headquarters in the South. The super mutants and ghouls not in Jacobstown were either offered amnesty and sent there or slaughtered without remorse. This small mercy was only because Gaius had asked for friendships and earned the request. Bright Followers who survived the failed Great Journey were rounded up and brought to New Vegas for the coming triumph and would be executed there or sent to the new conscript forces to clear out animals from the Vaults and caves. There was a surprising amount of them and some were interrogated and informed them that the Bright Followers were a large faith among ghouls and his teachings actually spread across the country.

Gaius made his center of control in Helios ONE while Lanius and his cohorts now took McCarran, it was already emptied of most life thanks to Gaius and a small force of legionaries and a huge wave of fiends before Lanius and his forces got there and Lanius was clearly annoyed at the success of his fellow Legate. The two hundred soldiers that were stationed there were conscripts and died quickly. He wanted the blood of his enemies in his mouth not another to be victorious against worthy enemies before he had the chance to fight. Most of snipers and rangers that would have caused trouble for the Legion were all killed in the Ranger Outpost, Camp Golf, or Forlorn Hope by Gaius and his forces and the Fiends already wore down the recruit NCR soldiers in New Vegas and the outer areas of Vegas leaving only behind a few veterans that could not stand to the full force of six cohorts as well as bombing from the Boomers and the Legions many other allies. Fortunately for Lanius there were some captures by his forces and part of the triumph would see Colonel Hsu and several junior officers, who survived Gaius' rampage and fled to New Vegas, executed by the hands of the Mighty Caesar himself as well as several other surviving officers from across the NCR camps.

A month passed since their victory and now the plans for Pax Legio were being set to create an Empire that would last a thousand years. The Bull of the Legion would spread from the Southwest to the Pacific Coast and in time perhaps turn their gaze to the East.

Caesar himself was given the codes to the Lucky 38 and he took up residence in the penthouse where the former master of the Courier once resided. He was truly an Emperor now and after the complete occupation of the Mojave he would have his triumph with Gaius as one of his legates and symbols he would prove to the World that the Legion was not just a band of raiders. The coin with the face of the Courier was already being distributed through the Legion controlled lands and everyone from Jacobstown to Flagstaff knew his face.

He sat on his throne that had parts of Houses' computer remade into it, a perfect mix of tribal and civilized culture in the form of the master of the legion. Caesar sat comfortably with his hand on his chin while his old companion Rex sat by his side. Seeing his old Cyber-dog made Caesar do something very uncharacteristically of him. He smiled. Rex took him back gladly after the Courier returned him to his old master he seemed more content maybe it was that his brain was Lupa's who had seen him and was always comfortable with her children protecting him. Now Cyberdogs were appearing all over the Mojave and the Courier had brought them into the Legion as new support along with the mutts of the legion. He mused on the success of the Legion because of the Courier in so many different ways. Caesar knew that after the wanderer and his doctor and former friend Arcade saved him from his tumor he would live for at least three more decades but by the that time he would be an old weak man. He needed a clear successor before he passed away so the Legion would not turn on itself. Caesar would damn himself to Tartarus if he let the butcher Lanius to become the next Caesar his legion would be ground into dust in futile wars with nations not necessary yet for the Legion's survival. Vulpes was brilliant but because his role was mostly one of secrets he did not have the charisma nor the fame to become the next Caesar either. Lucius would not do, he was a guardian not the one to be guarded but he knew whoever he chose Lucius would die for.

That left only one choice, Gaius the man who gave him the Mojave would be the next Emperor if Caesar had no true heirs, he was worthy of the title and had done enough for both the legion and Caesar personally to deserve it and in this meritocracy that is truly what mattered. Caesar felt the side of his head where stitches were placed and a scar now showed thanks to the actions of his herald he would live to see his tribe become an Empire. He mused on his heir, Gaius was a strange and interesting man, he had more medical and scientific knowledge then most and yet was one of the greatest gun slingers and fighters he had ever seen. He was a true renaissance man and warrior mixed into one. He heard how his legionaries spread tales and rumors about how the Courier survived for a month in the Divide going in with only a service rifle and machete. He also heard about his success in finding the Sierra Madre and killing the former leader of the Brotherhood there as well as brining dozens of ingots of gold back and helping supply the Legion with more weapons from traders from across the Mojave and beyond. It was because of him that the White Legs joined the Legion and while Caesar was still the highest in tribes conquered with eighty six Gaius already had ten tribes or sorts and several towns and an entire city.

He was the exact opposite of what the Burned Man was to his legion instead of fueling nightmares he protected the sleeping. His very delivery order was written down on hundreds of pages and handed out to the Legion many of whom pinned it to their uniforms, it was symbolic to show how one man could change everything in this meritocracy that is truly what matters. He heard rumors from his agents in the Legion that many of the young children pretend to be the Courier on his adventures and dolls are made for frightened children telling them that the Courier will protect them. Even among the populace already in the Mojave he was respected and liked, except when he condemned towns for actions against him or the Legion. Novac had half of its population sent into slavery for their support of the NCR while Goodsprings was suddenly increased in size and safety. He even forced the newly titled rank of Tribune to allow Trudy to be a counselor for the town. At first she was tentative but with the support of the Courier for the Legion she eased her views slightly.

Vulpes came with Gaius and spoke louder than normal to be heard over Rex's barking as he ran up to the Courier "Mighty Caesar, Legate Gaius wished to report directly to you about his pacification of the Mojave." Gaius had armor that both terrified and inspired many around him and wore it with pride in front of Caesar. He held the heads of the idiotic president Kimball, that scheming Ambassador Crocker Vulpes told him so much about and the old hopeless head of Chief Hanlon on his belt, the head of his adversary Benny, and Father Elijah's as well. Caesar did not understand the full ramifications of the old bearded man's death and that it saved the Mojave. He wore a black leather duster with the symbol of the legion with two machetes below it on his back mixed with the kilt of the legion. His helmet was a NCR Rangers mixed with Legion symbols and painted red. His arms had steel armor and his legs did as well. The female Cyberdog Roxie was with him and after Gaius pet Rex they licked and smelled each other and curled up together.

"Before we speak on your report, I wish to give you another gift, I do not think you truly realize how much you affected the war, I heard that like Lanius you are given a name of honor among the Legion and its subjects. The Wolf of the West from now on you are Gaius Lupus Superator. And we are having new armor forged for you as well." Gaius bowed his head "Thank you Imperator."

Caesar nodded his head at his grateful General and heir and spoke again "Legatus Gaius what is it you wish to say?" Gaius bowed his head while reading from his pipboy "Imperator Caesar the Powder Gangers are along the new Appian Way just like Spartacus my Tribune Dead Sea has seen to it." He was free to make such references with Vulpes because all three men knew what the Legion was based on but it was still concerning he knew so much about the history of the true Roman Empire. Even Caesar did not know some small aspects he mentioned on occasion, Gaius wanted to remind both of them of his power of intellect as well as his other gifts. Arcade sneered and also knew the information Gaius spoke of and both he and Courier stared at each other with hate for several moments until he continued.

"Those Powder Gangers in Vault 18 have already been killed or joined the Great Khans so some amongst them will become new legionaries, they knew what they were getting into Sir when I allowed them to join my tribe I told them they would get revenge on the NCR and they did and will."

Caesar was proud of how this outlander became the next heir of the Great Khans and already enacted several new laws before they became Legion and because of his words most of the Khans gladly burned their old colors and took the kilts and red of the legion. Some still held on to their tribal pride but after a generation or two of legionaries fucking the Khan women only the old will remember the days of Bitter Springs and their old ways.

"The Boomers respect your might but for now will stay independent I suggest using the aircraft from camp McCarran that I and my follower Veronica can get flying. They have one bomber but against an entire wing of fighters and vertibirds that are quickly being rebuilt we can shoot them out of the sky easily. I sent a detachment to the Searchlight airport in the South and I am not sure if they are fighters or normal planes but anyway they would help. However the use of my Legion fighter wing is only if my other plan fails, I have already sent my most peaceful and diplomatic soldiers along with my friend Karl the Frumentarius, he helped me launch the new regime over the Khans, to the Boomers and they foolishly allowed them to use the flying simulations and a few of the Boomer women are more impressed by the strong legionaries then their closed minded explosion obsessed men. I know the Legion distrust most new technology that was after the eighteen hundreds but because of the Van Graff resources and my own personal supply line we now have one full century of power armored soldiers as well as an entire cohort that has laser rifles and pistols. I do not trust them with plasma yet sir, far more volatile and one needs some experience before using them."

Caesar was impressed and although he did indeed distrust much technology if the Hegelian Dialect was truly to work some of his men would learn these new weapons and some among the Legion had already shown interest in energy weapons. Apparently they enjoyed the idea of not needing to bury or burn the bodies of the dead after they turned to ash.

Gaius continued his report "A few women from the Brotherhood of Steel and their children survived by fleeing while I slaughtered their husbands and fathers but my First Cohort captured them quickly and the boys have taken to legionary training splendidly, to be perfectly honest the Brotherhood training in some ways was more challenging to them they did need to be more selective most of them would have been knights and paladins, if we ever fight the Brotherhood in the West I suggest trying to take as many of their children as possible. Anyway our Scientia Provincia has done very well, as you can tell almost no lights flicker in Vegas anymore, the plants from Vault 22 are beginning to actually be useful instead of killing people and our crops just out of New Vegas can feed the entire Mojave for a year and they are grown in only half of the capable lands. Unfortunately many of the sharecroppers were NCR citizens who fled with the remnants of the army and need to be replaced. I have given Lanius maps of New Vegas and the ruins outside of it notifying him of any area where there would be trouble. Also there is the location that can become the new Coliseum, it is called the Thorn I have already told you about Red Lucy I believe and I wish to have her continue to control it but called the Coliseum."

Caesar did not know why he favored this woman but allowed him "You have done great services to the Legion this one request is simple enough with our new Hegalien Dialects women will need to become more central, men in the army the women as a larger support group not just to reproduce,heal, and mend armor and cloth, oh and on the topic of favors how do you like Benny's gun?" The 9mm pistol was at his right hip and he touched it fondly. It was slightly gaudy for Gaius' taste but it reminded him of all the shit he went through. The other hip had a 45mm pistol that belonged to the burned man before when he returned back from Utah. When he returned to Fortification Hill Caesar recognized it instantly and they shared no words but both knew what was done. "It ended the lives of many NCR during the battle. And final notes, the White Legs have come down from Utah and we discovered some of the survivors of the Dead Horses and Sorrows with them. They are all strong of body but the Sorrows are pacifist they need that idiotic thought beaten out of them. How are things in New Vegas?"

Vulpes answered with pride "The Omertas were successful and are becoming the dominant casino with the Gourmand claiming second and expanding. They deserved it after the full blown battle was fought before we even got here well done for your aid there Legatus by the way, many from all of the Families were killed but the best part was when the White Gloves who pretended to side with the Chairmen until their guns turned." Vulpes clearly enjoyed such opportunities for deception and betrayal and respected his friend's success in this one. Caesar also reported "I would also have you know that your companions are becoming bothersome to the men here. That Brotherhood scribe jokes with the men but her comedy falls on annoyed and deaf ears." Gaius laughed to himself, knowing Veronica of course she would joke with them, after the slaughter of her family that was all she could do. "Very well sir I will see everything sorted out. Do I have your leave?" He nodded and Gaius went to the elevator to his suite.

Caesar was glad the Courier was with them and if he failed to have children Caesar knew the Courier would be the new Augustus and inherit his empire even if Caesar never explicitly said it. But he was not planning on being celibate he would rather have his own son before adoption "Vulpes I need an heir find suitable candidates for marriage and that will be part of our triumph." Vulpes smiled "Very well sir I will get everything ready."

Arcade stepped forward "Caesar may I ask permission to speak with the Courier." He purposely said Caesar in anglicized way but he did not care. "Yes you may, your collar will blow if you leave this building so there would be no point in running." Arcade nodded and went to the elevator careful to hide the scalpel he had in his pocket as he went. Arcade no longer cared about his life only the ending of his friend's. He was lucky the Praetorians became so used to him that they did not check him for weapons.


	3. E Tu Arcade

Although the Legion had won the war for the soul of the Mojave resistance did not end at the Dam. Jacobstown was left free of Legion attacks because of Gaius' wish for them to be left out of the war. It quickly became a haven for all of the enemies of Caesar so now that kindness would be spat in his face. Boone escaped New Vegas after the betrayal at Bitter Springs along with dozens of NCR soldiers in the city itself and surrounding areas. He took command of them and gathered more soldiers with him from any base left standing that was not already on the exodus back to California. Many surviving patrols gathered in Jacobstown with him after hearing his warnings on the radio waves. Even his old friend Manny survived the battle of Novac and met up with him. The one patrol of the Brotherhood and the recon squads besides the refugees that was out before the slaughter joined them in an uneasy truce. The Bright Followers and many other Ghouls that survived returned and brought many from Novac with them before Gaius came. Many raiders from across the Mojave knew what would happen after the Legion came and accepted the pardon for aid. A few of the Kings led by the King himself and many from Freeside escaped and together with the Super mutants and Night-kin helped rebuild parts of the Resort and plant more crops as well as clearing out much of the lands outside of the lodge of wildlife.

Boone looked around at the survivors of the war, this alliance was shaping up to be just as dangerous to the legion as it was to itself. Every man and woman there had affiliations that conflicted with others but they needed to stand together to kill the Courier, because of him the Legion won and without him the Mojave would eat up the Legion just like the NCR. The few Marked Men from the Divide that survived the Courier and Ulysses also volunteered to join with Boone. This motley force was preparing to head out when Boone stood on a small podium "I am not a General I do not do speeches but we need to kill Gaius for a free Vegas, We will shoot that bastard before he even knows we are there. First we kill the outlying Legion forces and his allies like at the Big Empty and anyone who sides with the Legion in the Mojave."

Nestled in the high mountains above the ski lodge several lights could be seen. These were binoculars belonging to the enemy of Boone. Several Legion explorers in the service of Gaius watched the conglomerate of enemies. They wore brown hoods over their red cloth and armor and as experienced soldiers rubbed dirt over the red so it would not stand out. The officer turned to one "Explorer return to the Legatus and inform him of this." One who wore goggles over his eyes pulled up the hood over his buzz cut head and saluted as he ran back to New Vegas.

Gaius strode into his suite like a conqueror. The suit was cleaned recenly by his servants and he felt like he belonged here for the first time in his life. Out of the eight beings that the Courier gathered four remained in this room. Lily was becoming too insane without the meds and attacked several innocent people on the strip before Gaius spoke to her. He told his group that he and Lily were going out "For a walk in the desert." Only he came back and no one said anything. Arcade the naïve fool he was, now was the personal slave of the Mighty Caesar himself and together they helped save his life. Raul stayed although many other Ghouls were sent away from the Strip, he was allowed to stay for his loyalty to Gaius and his respect for the Legion. Veronica stayed because she had nowhere else to go.

But Cass was the one that surprised even Gaius that she stayed. She knew that she was the exact opposite of what the Legion stood for but stayed. A strong woman like her would have been put on a cross but because of who her lover was she was given a rank of honor. Gaius was glad she did stay but still did not truly understood it. He knew he was good in bed but not that good. Gaius gathered those few who remained around him "My friends I am glad you are all here I wanted to speak with you all. As you know the Legion is here to stay and I would rather you not be crucified. Veronica first stop making jokes."

She frowned and looked at the ground "Those sourpusses needed something funny."

"Calling their kilts skirts does not help." Gaius smiled slightly but continued "Veronica you are brilliant when it comes to machines and the Scientia Pronvincia could use someone like you at the Helios facility. You were there when we harnessed the power before and although we have made huge success more can be done. You can be the head of the Mecanicles Department and aid in rebuilding robots and so much more. Many of the scientists in Big Mountain have aided us and are always willing to meet new brains now and perhaps you could go there as well. It is up to you." Veronica smiled slightly and accepted and Gaius wanted to hug her but wanted to keep appearances. Although he loved another Veronica was the first of the companions he met and she meant so much to him. She was the first friend he had in the Mojave and even for a man like him he needed friendship. Before they met all he would have done was kill Benny and anyone else and probably walked the roads again but in a strange way she brought him to the Legion because New Vegas needed help and in his mind the Legion fulfilled that. It was not Mr. House who said that they both were important that convinced him but Veronica who made him believe so.

The elevator doors opened and Gaius glared with rage at his old friend "What are you doing here Doctor?" Arcade grimaced "I could ask you the same Courier don't you have a Mojave to burn." Gaius remained cool "No that comes later, but what is it you want."

Arcade saw the guns at his side but did not care as he walked forward. "I need to speak. You are an idiot. You think Caesar is what is best for the Mojave he will rape and burn and enslave." Gaius became furious and roared back "And you would have an independent Vegas, who would run it, the Brotherhood all they would do would be took take any technology and slink back into their hole." Veronica felt hurt but knew he spoke the truth and said nothing.

"The followers would…"

"The followers would patch up all the wounds of a city in anarchy, the fiends could easily overpower the Kings and burn the entire city down just because they got a bad shipment of chems. The Super Mutants of Black Mountain and other raiders would burn the roads and any travelers as they have in the past. The Powder Gangers would destroy any caravan on the road cutting New Vegas off from the world. The Deathclaws would remain because no one had a sense of duty. That is precisely it, no one had anything to believe in. Have you ever seen Washington D.C. where your beloved Enclave was? They had more advance technology than anyone except for House and they barely kept control of one corner. The Capital Wasteland is what would happen to the Mojave with no Gods and no Masters."

"You were in the Capital Wastelands?" They all were shocked but Gaius did not explain himself further. "Arcade I would suggest going back to your master before I damage his property." He enjoyed reminding him he was a slave because of how much he talked about freedom. He showed how easily freedom was destroyed and the world was better for it.

Arcade became furious and quickly pulled his scalpel out and swiped at Gaius. Gaius did not see that coming and the side of his face was badly cut. He tried to pull out his gun but suddenly a shot was heard. Gaius looked down and saw he was bleeding and did not understand why. Arcade had only a scalpel not any firearm. He turned and saw Raoul with a smoking pistol.

"Sorry Boss I heard what happened to the Ghouls the Legion found. I may not have much or be much for that matter but I am a Ghoul and proud of it." The one that actually somewhat supported the Legion and he betrayed his friend, Gaius could not help but feel hurt. Gaius knew the irony of being betrayed by a friend. Boone was probably still pissed he tried to kill him at Bitter Springs.

But Gaius quickly returned to the present and grabbed Arcade's hand as he tried to attack again. He was a poor melee fighter and as he tried to be defiant and fight back Gaius plunged his machete into Arcade's stomach and another shot was fired. This one hit Gaius in the arm but Arcade was already on the floor bleeding. He would survive if the Auto-Doc got to him but Gaius quickly turned and dropped his machete and pulled out his two pistols firing and three hit Raul in the chest and another destroyed his kneecap.

Raoul still lived but was on the ground with the life of him flowing away as he saw the Courier standing above him with his guns " I tried to help your people, I wanted them to live but now I hope every Ghoul dies a painful death after today." He emptied both clips into Raoul destroying his head and making huge holes in his chest.

After killing one former friend and seriously injuring another Gaius glared at the survivors "You could have helped me you know?" The two remaining humans and ED-E were more confused about what happened then anything. He was not surprised that they did not fight their friends but in the instant of blood rage and pain he snapped at them. Gaius fell to his knees from the pain of the last hit "Cass take me to the Auto-doc Veronica tell the Praetorians what happened and try not to …ugh... make a joke. Tell them to patch up Arcade I need to speak to him." She nodded and rushed out.

Cass brought him to his bed where an Auto Doc from Big Mountain was transported several weeks before. Through his heavy breathing he whispered and coughed "Commence bullet retrieval and repairs." He entered the machine and Cass closed the doors behind him. Arcade was allowed to survive only because of Gaius' command, Caesar would have nailed him to the cross even if he still needed a doctor after such a transgression.

After the whizzing machine stopped Gaius stepped out even more healthy then before and determined. Cass saw a dark look in his eye and tried to talk to him "Cass I was just betrayed by two people I once considered friends and I want to know why. Do not try to stop me."

She became scared of him and for him as well as he walked out of the suite wielding the scalpel he was scarred with, in the Auto-Doc he had it so the scar itself would remain as a reminder of betrayal. He went to the Penthouse where two Praetorians stood at the entrance "I wish to speak with the prisoner." Lucius walked over when he heard the voice of his friend "Amicus the Mighty Caesar has learned of the treachery and just as with the profligate Benny he has allowed you as the injured party to extract justice in the way you see fit." Gaius lifted up his scalpel with a grim look of determination, "Here it is."

Lucius actually shuddered slightly as his friend and ally went into the dark room alone. Arcade was tied to a chair and was already beaten with dry blood on his shirt and a several stitches in his chest after the Auto Doc somewhat healed him. Although what happened to him afterwards meant that it did not really help him but only prolong his suffering. Through his one eye that still was opened he saw Gaius, and he looked angry about the betrayal.

"Are you truly surprised I tried to kill you, you are a menace to the Mojave. What do you want to have another debate then and I will show you the error of the legion." Gaius tired of their debates since before he truly sided with the Legion and stayed silent. Arcade looked at his hand that wielded the scalpel and he let out a small "Oh."

Gaius was planning on cutting him in the form that the Chinese did with one thousand small cuts before but seeing him so weak now he felt pity. He had already killed so many of his friends and now another would die. There would be no true mercy here only the ending of a life. But before he did such kindness he needed answers.

"Are you connected at all with the Resistance?" Arcade laughed "Already the people of the Mojave rise against you. You will never win." Gaius felt his wanting for mercy seep away and punched Arcade hard in the side of his face "Answer me and I can make this less painless. You should know that Resistance groups rarely win without support and who are going to help them. The Enclave is dead, the NCR are wounded and the followers are being sent out of the Mojave."

"Honestly I knew there would be a resistance group, I have no connection with them but I thought your death would weaken the Legion, they do not know the Mojave like you and would die from their attempt. Since the day I met you I knew you would shape the world and I once hoped it was for the better."

"Arcade I did not join the Legion for power, wealth, or revenge. I could have gotten those from the others but I truly believe that the Legion will bring peace to the world in the end."

Gaius stood up straight and spoke as he put one hand on his friend's shoulder "Goodbye my friend." Arcade heard no sarcasm only a true sense of remorse and friendship from his voice and lowered his head as Gaius circled behind him "Please be quick." He dropped the scalpel and unsheathed his machete and cut off Arcade's head in one clean swing.

Normally he would have tied the head to his belt but with Arcade he simply walked away. He found Lucius who was surprised "I thought you would take longer." Gaius shrugged "I cut off his head, it was a good death he deserved better, Cremate the body and scatter it to the wind." Lucius nodded and two of the Praetorians dragged it away with the head and that was the last Gaius saw of Arcade.

He returned to his room and Cass came up to him "Someone wants to speak with you." He saw a Legion explorer standing at attention "Legatus I am Explorer Aeolis of the Fifth I wanted to give you my report." Gaius nodded and led him to his room and closed the door. "Speak explorer."

"The sniper Boone you informed us about survived Bitter Springs and is well enough to form a resistance at Jacobstown, they are planning something and gathered basically everyone left that hates us."

Gaius knew part of this but became intrigued "Interesting thank you Explorer return to camp, take this as well." He turned to a chest of weapons and gave him a modded hunting rifle "I reward all of my soldiers and this weapon has…been with me for a long time it has a scope and increased magazine. Use it well Decanus." He stood up straight and hid his smile at his reward and promotion.

"Thank you Legatus." Gaius nodded and he was off. After he was gone Gaius turned to the radio built into the Lucky 38 "Bring Vulpes up here we need to talk."


	4. The New Order

The triumph of Caesar would be soon and he gathered his council in his throne room of the Lucky 38 Penthouse to discuss any new reports from their continued occupation of the Mojave. Lanius stood above them all with his huge bumper sword on his armored back but Gaius stood in the center of the room with Vulpes to his right Gaius gave his report while looking at Vulpes and both coming to an understanding "Mighty Caesar I have reports coming in from the radios from the remnant Ranger Stations. They all have been cleared out either by me before the battle or afterwards by my men through force or trickery, Vulpes you will enjoy this. One of the captured Bright Followers was given a deal, either lead feral ghouls to attack Camp Foxtrot or crucifixion. He led a force of over fifty ghouls some from Searchlight and slaughtered them all but after it was done my men shot them down like dogs from the cliffs above. Almost all the ghouls around Searchlight and Nipton are now dead or scattered and should no longer be a problem."

"Very good Legatus, Lanius what do you have to report?" He was less satisfied with the results of his campaign. " The self-proclaimed Kings are causing trouble and a few have been crucified as examples but this seems to only make them more resistant, they are led by one annoying man named Pacer and I want to tear his throat out. Their leader and part of their forces fled and are lost to us for now" Gaius leaned over and whispered through his helmet "Please for the Love of Mars kill that man in the most brutal way possible I fucking hate him more than almost anyone in the Mojave, the only reason why he lives is because the Kings caused the NCR more harm than the Legion." Lanius laughed and slapped his back "I knew I liked you we shall kill them together, "The NCR are all dead in the Vegas area but the Fiends have become a problem they have attacked some of the citizens as they traveled to the Strip, I request to cleanse them with my Cohort."

"Actually it is your Legion now Legatus Lanius. Since we are now an Imperium not a roving army Legions are what you command in my name. Of course our nation will still be called the Legion by the profligates and destitute for some time but I give you the First Colorado for your homeland and your symbol is a boar for your legion. There are five thousand Legionaries under your command in Colorado and the Mojave primarily here in New Vegas, The other Legates still in our other lands are being organized with legions of their own. Gaius Lupus I give you the First Mojave with the Wolf as your symbol. The five other Legates are coming for the triumph and their legions will be given to them then."

They both bowed their heads in honor and he continued "Take Gaius with you for the Fiend Campaign he has been in their Vault, after their defeat the Strip will be safe enough for the Triumph, and during the Triumph I have a reward and service I need of all of you. My priestesses and ambassadors have searched the lands for suitable candidates and we all need successors." Lanius seemed distraught and Gaius could not understand why and grinned "Who are the lucky ones?"

"Lanius there is a large community in Kansas City part of the Heartland Conglomerate and they have sent their merchant caravans to our lands in the Southwest. One of their leaders is named Sarah and she will be our biggest supporter to create larger trade networks into the east. Gaius' gold supply has been given to them for many supplies and arms, we have already had dealings but we must make connections further east Lanius with the First Colorado legion and one more Legion that I give you control of making and naming over time and take back the lands held by raiders, other smaller towns and cities, and the Brotherhood there. Gaius there is a woman in the Northern NCR in Washington State who leads a company and small army operating form one of the Vaults up there and the area is called Darwin, her name is Anya and she has heard of you from your exploits before and after serving us and sees you as an acceptable mate as she called it."

"Ah how romantic sir." Gaius smiled and even the stoic Legionaries grinned and laughed slightly and Caesar shook his head "Yes well the Heartlands and some in the NCR are excited to know that Civilization has come to the West and after the fall of the Republic we will turn east and with their aid take all of America." The leaders of the Legion all grinned knowing that war was how they survived and more war would be brought to the world. Perhaps someday they would go North or across the Ocean but for today America was their dream.

"Vulpes Gloria Van Graff has offered herself to you, I think she likes you, having another Syndicate along with the Omertas and White Gloves will help and they are going to take up residence in the Tops now that it is empty and I would prefer a man of the Legion to help lead it." Gaius knew that Cass was angry with letting her live but since the Van Graffs no longer operate in California she was content. Gaius still was confused why she stayed but thought more about the Chairmen. For being the "coolest cats" in all of New Vegas Gaius hated all of them not just Benny and was glad they were on crosses outside of the Strip or sent to the Divide to deal with the Tunnellers or a number of other threats that they did not want to waste their own men on.

"Lucius the woman named Red Lucy who now is the controller of the Neo Coliseum from Westside wants you saying you are a great warrior, do you accept?" Lucius touched his beard and thought "I believe Legatus Gaius has told me about her, she will be a strong wife and bear me many sons and her connection will bring the people of New Vegas in our fold faster he discussed the plans for the Neo Coliseum with me and she has accepted that so this will work." Gaius knew how strong she was in bed and Lucius seemed to enjoy the fact that she had tested Legion and survived.

"Lanius I will speak to you alone later, for now return to your duties Gaius take one cohort along with Lanius and two of his and you will solve the problems in Freeside and Outer Vegas. Now if you will excuse me I have to speak with our new allies."

In a waiting room some of the most powerful people left alive in the Mojave sat like patients at a Doctor's office sitting quietly and mumbling to each other while two Praetorians watched the door. The Van Graff twins sat together while Papa Khan and Regis sat silently, they both knew that the Great Khans were already dead but be reborn into something stronger and although Papa Khan missed the glory days Regis knew this was the only option now that the NCR lost the war. They were the last two that still wore the colors of their people, the rest willingly or not burned their colors on a pyre. Mortimer and Nero on the other hand felt more kin with the Legion than any of the Californians that went in their casinos and were glad for the change of management. They were tribals and still felt so, Only the Garret Twins almost a complete contrast from the Van Graffs stood out from the others. They did not support the Legion as they conquered the lands but neither did they stop them and in this time those that stayed silent survived.

One of the Praetorians from outside opened the door and growled "You all will be in the presence of the Mighty Caesar now." They walked out of the room still silent and they saw Caesar on a high throne of technological and primordial worlds together. The Praetorians whispered to the group "Bow before your Caesar." They all fell to their knees some being pushed but Caesar did not notice or care. He had his fingers crossed and rested his head on them as he spoke " Most of you were loyal to us during and before the battle for Hoover Dam and I wish to reward you. I will announce these gifts and orders to your people at the triumph march but I wish you to get on them immediately. Gloria, Vulpes has gladly accepted your proposal." Jean-Baptiste was annoyed his sister would be marrying a barbarian but said nothing and she smiled a genuine grin after seeing him again. They had already met each other but she did not know the man in the brown suit and fedora was Legion.

"My dear I would want us to be better acquainted I already furnished the Presidential Suite in the Tops for us." Gloria smiled and grabbed his hand "I would like that, tell me have you ever heard of New Reno."

"Yes I actually spent a few weeks there, did you hear about that former NCR ranger who was looking for support and troops for the Mojave." She nodded her head "Yes and he died under mysterious… that was you? Nice work the law never suspected it of being murder, well then again they are all probably high on chems anyway." Vulpes smiled and kissed her hand, "Indeed after we are done in the Mojave I have talked about burning that city down but I will need your advice on how it is to be done."

Caesar continued after smiling to himself about the engagement "The Van Graffs now run the Tops with the support of the Families on the strip will help bring you into the fold and these are the edicts for all of you, Prostitution, alcohol, chems and gambling is still allowed however should any of you try to sell alcohol or chems to a member of the Legion, now a legionary or member of the infrastructure the criminal will be crucified and heavy fines put on the casino even if he orders you say no and report it to the Urban Cohort. However in time I want there to be less chems over time and the Urban Cohort will deal with any addicts permanatly. The amount you were forced to pay Mr. House will go down five percent and I give you far more freedoms. However to make up for it the new taxes will be put on Freeside that will be reconstructed either using your tribute or if you wish to buy out the areas our Aediles will handle it and you will have to repair it and we will receive the same taxes from those places as well." The Garret twins were disappointed but said nothing, they wished to be free of the yoke of the Legion and that was why they were willing to somewhat support them but instead it was brought to them. "You two Gaius told me of your aid of him before and that is why you will live and I give you permission to buy out the surrounding areas for other industries save weapons which belong to the Van Graffs and we will continue to buy our energy weapons from you however we have found several other sources of basic firearms." Gloria understood and with the gain of the Casino was not discouraged.

"To the Khans I award all men as full legionaries and the women can choose their husbands from those already in the legion unless already officially married, emphasis on officially, and to your leaders I will let them automatically become Decanii, they have proven it after fighting the NCR so long without support. Your chem trade will be fully brought into Freeside to help soothe the way and displace the chem makers that still live but after one year we will either start to finish the trade or stop completely depending on your success in weaning them and their actions and your biggest client unfortunately will no longer be available. You may all go now."


	5. Fate of Criminals

"Kill them all let none survive." Lanius rushed into the battle and with his large sword and cut heads and limbs away from screaming Fiends as his forces either joined in the blood fray or fired from a distance. The fiends had gathered together knowing that after their failure at McCarran the Legion would want to destroy them. They represented the last major force stopping the Legion from New Vegas itself and now that they all idiotically gathered together they could be crushed all at once. Gaius mused on this fact as he and his cohorts flanked the enemy and hid behind a hill and waited for the opportune moment to strike. His Centurion Aurelius who was honored to join his rising Legion after his friend who fought with him in several small battles asked him knelt by him "When do we attack Legatus?" He asked with excitment while Gaius looked up and saw the entire Fiend force engaged and showing their backs to Gaius' legion, after several more seconds Gaius nodded his orders and whispered "Give them hell First Mojave." Aurelius roared the command as he raised his machete and brought it down and the five hundred soldiers stood up and many fired their new laser weapons given to them by Gaius. The RCW's mowed down the enemy while the marksmen and assault carbines aimed and destroyed with precision felling many fiends in the back ranks. Those not equipped with such new technology fired with their service rifles taken from the dead NCR or rifles and shotguns common to the Legion before. New technology coupled with the brutality of the old ways would help defeat any enemy and Gaius knew just how to utilize it. After they unloaded their magazines Gaius shouted "Javelins aim and fire at will."

Dozens of spears were thrown and Gaius threw his own hitting one of the Fiends in the spine killing him quickly. Gaius was always comfortable using javelins since his childhood but preferred using his pistols. He walked casually over the sand hill with his pistols firing and taking out at least ten fiends before his legion entered the fray. The Fiend forces which numbered over one thousand quickly fell in numbers. The largest war band was Motor Runners and he wasted dozens in the assault on McCarran led by Gaius. With so many of their friends suddenly breathing no more a few sensible ones began to run away from the battle, they would make poor slaves and Gaius let them escape so Lanius' bloodlust could be sated with a hunt.

He saw a small contingent of Fiends who gathered around the officers of the Fiends thinking it would save them but in reality they became bigger targets. "First Mojave three contubernium to the holdout." Even over the din of the battle Aurelius and the Legion heard and three contubernium turned and aimed at the outliers of the group. Motor Runner was in the center with both of his dogs at his side panting and growling while Violet was on the front lines with her hounds laughing manically as her dogs were attacking the legion mongrels and cyber dogs but slowly losing her pack to the superior bred or produced dogs. Seeing this she became furious and fired her hunting rifle into the legion dogs. Driver Nephi could be seen swinging his club with unfortunately deadly precision and a pile of Legion corpses were rising around him. And finally the worst of them Cook-Cook was shooting his flamer into the ranks not caring for who he was hitting. Legion and Fiend ran in fear of the flames and many charred corpses could not be identified. Gaius wanted to kill him first for all of his crimes and rushed into the battle followed by his recruits and then the Prime Legionaries. He held the Veterans back for several minutes with Aurelius until the Fiends were broken and fleeing or the unlikely situation where they needed more support.

They crashed into the Fiend ranks knocking many over and finishing the fallen quickly. Gaius used his machete and sliced through several of the fiends with precision and rage as the fiends gave more room to the legion who slaughtered many. This was not the time for mercy and the enemy was dispatched without a second thought. The Legion had some respect for the NCR and saw them as enemies, the fiends were only seen as vermin like Mole Rats or radroaches. The Liberator sawed through arms and heads until he saw Cook-Cook. Gaius stopped and watched with disgust as the maniac was laughing at the burning corpse of a Fiend and did not see Gaius approach until the Liberator broke through his spine and he saw the blade in front of him. Gaius had expected more from this serial rapist and murderer but savored the sound of bone and flesh being destroyed. He pulled it back violently and proceeded onwards after hacking apart the monster in human form and taking his head. He found it ironic that the NCR wanted their heads as well but they belonged to the Legion now. Dozens of fiends were being cut down in a new version of Cannae with the Romans being on the outside instead and Gaius knew the battle was assured. More cowardly fiends broke through any cracks possible and escaped but the officers stayed fighting. They knew this was their last stand but Gaius wondered if they knew how quickly it would end. He saw Driver Nephi be lifted up into the air by Lanius and his back was broken on the Monster's knee and was left gasping for his last rasped breaths as his ribs were broken by legion boots and puncturing his lungs. Gaius was glad he let them live after the Battle of McCarran, they helped defeat the NCR but now their time had ended and it challenged his Legion as their first true battle and triumph.

Violet saw all of her dogs being torn apart by superior cyberdogs and mongrels and fell to the ground in defeat screaming in rage and anger. The hounds of the Legion gathered and leapt on her and tore her apart and began to feast on her corpse. Now only Motor Runner survived with a few of his raiders and chem fiends. Gaius roared orders "Back up Legion he is mine." They were given space and they regained their breath and Gaius and Lanius walked forward as the titans and heroes of the Legion fighting one more battle against Caesar's enemies. A fiend ran at them in a frenzy screaming wildly but a javelin went through him from the ranks and the others were quickly killed by javelins. Only Motor Runner and his dogs survived of the leaders. Lanius looked at Gaius and spoke "His death is my sacrifice to Mars and you get the dogs." Gaius let him have some glory and nodded and quickly pulled out his his pistols and took two shots that put down the rabid dogs quickly and Lanius swung his sword taking off Motor Runners head without a moment's hesitation. The few Fiends left alive saw how quickly their leaders died and those that could make it through the hostile ranks fled the battle. Lanius walked over to Gaius who was panting from the battle "That was a good fight Amicus I am glad you joined us as a member of the Legion because I would have had to kill you had you joined House or the NCR." Gaius laughed "Indeed you would have had to try, now succeeding in killing me on the other hands seems a little bit more difficult." The First Mojave laughed and showed pride in their Legatus while the First Colorado was now expecting theirs to retort.

Lanius stepped forward "At the triumph celebration I challenge you to a duel using swords no guns or stimpacks will save you." Gaius looked up and touched the Liberator affectionately "Very well I will defeat you then." The Legion watched these two titans stand off and just as suddenly walked away like a storm that just passed overhead. Gaius yelled "I will let Lanius kill the mongrel fiends that fled he needs something after my cohorts' success before the battle. Now come First Mojave to Vault 3." His men laughed and cheered and marched back to the Vault where they would finish off any survivors there and take whatever supplies the fiends had while Lanius' hounds raced into the desert and screams were already heard.

Gaius sent his men to scout out the shanties and quickly put an end to the catatonic Fiends who were too high to move while Gaius went straight to the throne room of Motor Runner and sat on the throne with Roxie and a pack of her cyber dog pups at his side in a parody of Motor Runner. A contubernium of Legionaries came in with a group of captives. "Sir one says he is a ranger what should we do?" Gaius remembered Colonel Hsu asking for help saving him, of course he did not help since he already secretly declared for Caesar and one more enemy ranger was one more week of resistance. "Ah the great Ranger who got captured, send him to the new Coliseum the rest will be sold or executed." One of the young idealistic men stepped forward and Gaius stopped his men from killing him with a wave of his hand. His legion now would obey him without question and he let the man speak, "We are not chattel to be sold on the whims of others we are free human beings."

Gaius began to laugh and his soldiers followed along awkwardly sometimes failing to understand humor after such a stoic life so far "Tell me what does being human mean? Is it being sentient because then Super Mutants and Ghouls are human too but they are not. They are abominations that can think and speak but deserve no mercy or sympathy." The betrayal of Raoul still pained him and he continued with further venom in his voice. "I do not see how simply existing means you have any right, I did not have the right to take any of you, but I have the strength and will to do it, you had the strength to fight against the Fiends and possibly die like a warrior but you did not so now you are a capture, instead you are to be sold for the pleasure and gain of others, take them away." The young man glared at Gaius as he was dragged away but after so long a life of suffering surrounding him both in others and himself Gaius no longer cared. Seeing one's own family being raped and killed tends to affect the mind and leave it slightly broken.

After taking all the supplies in the Vault and setting up a fort there to get rid of any more Fiends or Chem addicts hiding in the area Gaius returned triumphant back to Freeside the following day. The crowds actually cheered as they saw the beaten Fiends and many were abused by the crowd as they were marched to the pens surrounding the broken buildings. A few did not make it through the march and were stabbed by shivs and other concealed weapons. Gaius did not care and may have given some to the crowd for specific fiends left alive.

His cohorts waited for Lanius who returned with dozens of captures to be sent into the Vaults to clear them out with the other fodder. "Ready to deal with the Kings?" Lanius nodded and Gaius stood on a platform and shouted "People of Freeside let me ask you a question, is the new order fair?" The people who gathered shrugged or a few who hated the NCR nodded with excitement and shouted their support leading more of the crowd to agree "Our rules are simple, serve the Legion by letting some be brought in, some who are criminals become slaves but the rest are left in peace and all we ask is tribute and you are as free as anyone in this post-apocalyptic world can be. But what happens when the rules are broken?"

The people were confused and he pointed to the Kings "The King himself fled like a coward and now fights as part of a resistance that has been problematic in the northern roads, food from the North is stolen from you for their resistance and they are being supported and supplied by the Kings left here." Gaius turned slightly and lifted his hand slightly as half of the Legionaries turned and rushed into the King's place and other Kings holdings and dragged many of them and their supporters out. Pacer was beaten before he came and Gloria Van Graff and her soon to be husband Vulpes watched from the crowd after being invited by Gaius as he was beaten down by Gaius who wore brass knuckles. She was all too happy this pathetic man would suffer for his insinuation of being with her. She insulted her and her family with these insinuations and once tried to bed her.

"This man broke the peace that we have fought so hard for, he and the other Kings and anyone who would join them are to be sent to the Vaults and other dangerous areas, they will die so that the people of the Mojave and the Legion's lands are kept safe. Move them out." He turned to the crowd and smiled "Have a Nice Day."

In Jacobstonwn one of the Kings soldiers found Boone and tried to salute. It was awkward and unnecessary "What is it?" The gangster stammered for a few seconds while the sniper grew impatient "A man is outside. I think he is NCR and says he has information you will want."

He agreed and they walked to the gate and saw a NCR officer "Captain Ronald Curtis, I and part of my squad survived the Battle of Camp McCarran. We went undercover and spied on the Legion forces, here are certain positions and officers that if killed will weaken their power more than just any random base. We will bleed them with the death of these officers." Boone was uneasy about this "How am I to trust this?" Curtis shrugged "I am NCR like you for one, I am an officer still fighting this war even if California is not. I have given the information to several other resistance groups such as the few Powder Gangers left who are hiding in Hidden Valley, and they will use it as they want so will you alos you are the largest resistance group left and will make the most impact." He left as quickly as he came and radioed someone. "It worked sir."


	6. Crackdown

Gaius and his cabal of followers gathered in the now lonely presidential suite. He was wearing the armor that Caesar had forged that was that of a wolf. His helmet was the snout and he wore black armor with a red wolf painted beneath a golden bull. Vulpes sat closest to him with Aurelius, Dead Sea, Alexus, Alerio and several other officers of his legion. "Gentlemen I have gathered you here today because I trust each and every single one of you, what I say now will be treasonous but I truly believe it is worth it." Vulpes was already in on this and offered him the entire Fruementarus in the Mojave to him "I know exactly where the resistance is hiding, Explorer Centurion Alerio had watched them for weeks now. One of our frumentarii has informed them of Legion positions that were held by the First Colorado. I am responsible for Lanius losing many of his up and coming officers he will have to find more soon or more of his forces will fall into disorder. But I need all of you with me if we are to save the Imperium before it even truly begins."

They all trusted him and if there was any hesitance none showed it. Gaius continued while gazing on the map of the Mojave "I will lead the First Mojave into Jacobstown and we will destroy them all, I will go first with a small band of expert legion assassins. We will execute any enemies we find outside of the lodge and close in on them. Lanius will have problems of his own and will not be able to support us. Lanius must be seen to be a failure in the eyes of Caesar, I do not truly know his intentions for succession but Lanius cannot lead the Imperium or it will crumble in a year or two. Do I have all of you as my supporters in this treason for the imperium?" They all stood up and saluted him and Vulpes spoke to the other officers informing them of his role "I and twenty frumentarus are staying and two days after you leave we will cause chaos through New Vegas. I have contacts with a few resistance supporters here and they will attack Lanius and we will bring them to justice afterwards. While this is happening you will crush Jacobstown and we will have the honor of being the Mighty Caesar's favorite legion."

Gaius nodded "If the secret that was revealed here leaves this room we are all doomed. Some may still feel as though they still should inform Caesar, to dissuade you I offer further rewards as well as justifications. All of you will be promoted and given lands to control once this is over if I become his successor or when we succeed at Jacobstown and are given further gifts from Caesar. I want us to move out soon."

They nodded and set to their work. Antony was the master of Hounds of the First Mojave and because of him and his fellow hounds men the First Mojave had over two hundred mongrels and cyberdogs with the five cohorts of the First Mojave Gaius was taking with him. There were one hundred explorers that were sent ahead to clear the path and scout the enemy. Gaius waited until they returned with reports and with a force of fifty of the best killers of the legion readied himself to leave. He watched the praetorian guard he was forming, a vexillarius, and two dozen veteran legionaries and veteran decanii and explorers ready themselves for the trek. They were coming for Boone and this time he would not escape.

Gaius made the pace for his force and went up the mountain instead of heading down the road. After the first day they stationed themselves in the abandoned ranger station. Gaius laid in bed but could not sleep. He was anxious for the future and felt lost in a tidal wave as everything was happening so fast.

After the second day Gaius had his men clear out any animals from one of the mines close to the Lodge and that became the staging point of their raids. They watched several squads of NCR and King forces coupled with one super mutant in each squad securing their border and killing any wild animals.

Gaius was at a table analyzing a map when one of his explorers reported in "Legatus a squad with three NCR, two raiders, and a Super Mutant is heading this way." Gaius grinned in excitement, "Are the mines in place?" The explorer nodded and Gaius began to arm himself and wore armor like the explorers for this mission.

His fierce band of warriors headed out and readied themselves as they hid behind one of the many rocks dotting the forest. He heard his soldiers give prayers to Mars and offered sacrifices to him. Gaius has always been conflicted when it came to faith, he still carried the scripture given to him by Daniel and read it during his darkest days.

Now he was going to break the fifth commandment again as he aimed his rifle at one of the NCR soldiers. The Super mutant was on point and was closing in on a frag mine placed on the road. A few seconds later his giant green leg stepped directly on it blowing it up and blowing him away. The Legion began to fire on the troopers and they quickly fell as the bullets crashed into their bodies and heads. Giaus took two of the squad down and after the brief firefight they all went forward. "Send Jacobstown a message."

The explorers nodded and tow dragged one of the bodies away after writing something on his chest with a knife. Gaius returned to his headquarters and one of his officers reported "Sir the rest of the legion is on the move."

"Good connect me with Vulpes I will speak to him alone." The officer nodded and quickly radioed in for Vulpes. His grim voice answered "Yes Legatus?"

"We found our first squad and my men will be hunting for more during the night I heard the Legion is coming you will still go forward with your plan." There was a moment's hesitation "Sir what if Lanius finds out?"

"Then he will spark a Civil War and we will have to put him done, but I doubt he will discover it do not worry we will have our new world order."

In the morning Boone looked outside his window to see a crowd gather at the agtes. He grabbed his rifle and quickly headed out. He had to push past humans and push much harder past mutants.

"Marcus what happened." Marcus turned to his friend who oddly he met through Gaius "Last night one of our patrols was attacked and there is writing on here." Boone leaned down and read I came I saw I will Conquer Boone realized the quote from his former friend saying it so often "Ready the walls we are under siege." Gaius saw them scurry around and smiled from the hills.


	7. Cloudburst

Gaius and his explorers now resided in the night stalker cave after it was cleaned out before as the rest of the Legion circled the ski lodge. They began to build small trenches and post around it and any time one of the Resistance fighters would try to move they were quickly taken out.

Boone watched from the building as a squad of NCR soldiers decided to take on the Legion and ran forward. The first was shot in the head probably by Gaius and the rest were mowed down after killing two recruits. "Damn it more wasted lives."

"War will make corpses of us all Boone." He turned to see the sage in the form of a mutant "Marcus what can we do the Legion won the Mojave we have no allies." Marcus disagreed "We do have some more allies Gaius did not clear Black Mountain as much as he thought, it actually had a small vault under it and as the Legion expanded across the Mojave I told some of my mutants to go there to survive. There are three hundred mutants there. They will come. Other than that we have to continue to fight a war of attrition the Legion should not be fighting like this."

"If Gaius told them all to fight using clubs they asked from what kind of tree." Marcus was surprised "I did not know him well enough does he truly have that kind of power?" Boone nodded "In time I bet he will take the entire legion for himself. Excuse me." He grabbed his rifle and aimed at a scope and fired.

He saw the bullet destroy the head of an explorer that ventured too far forward and smiled. Gaius moved back as he saw his soldier suddenly be killed "Boone damn it all, we should have taken this days ago. Send in two contubernium of recruits."

His officers were surprised "But sir…" Gaius glared "Do not question me send three in." They saluted and a flag was raised and suddenly thirty men rushed forward. The Super mutants that stayed in a small bunker made from wood were surprised and began to fire their hunting rifles. The men fell one by one but overcame the hutch and began to hack and fire on the Super mutants. The remaining fifteen ran into the ski lodge lawn and fire on a few NCR and raiders before being shot by sniper fire.

"See we just took down their forward position and I counted seven of their soldiers as well as waste their ammo." He grabbed his carbine and aimed at one fot eh raiders who was grabbing the guns and fired taking him out. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BOONE."

Vulpes waited for several days after the First Mojave left before he would make his move. He worked with the Omerta accomplices and placed several high explosive devices across Outer Vegas as well as paid a few raiders and criminals left to attack Legion bases telling them that they were undermanned.

"Can I come in?" He turned and saw his soon to be wife standing at the door "What are you doing Vulpes?" He turned back and watched New Vegas "Planning something big, would you like to join me?"

She smiled and brought a chair to the table and saw he was holding a button "What is that for?" He lifted a finger and whispered "A surprise… and now." He saw the firing of guns across the First Colorado's positions and pressed the button. Dozens of pounds of C4 across the area blew up in a fiery explosion.

They were both surprised at the blast and Gloria turned to him "SO Gaius is making his move?" He turned to her in surprise and she bent her head in a manner that was saying "Obviously I knew that." Vulpes nodded "Yes and once he wins this war he will give me Utah after I crush the remnants of the Mormons there."

"An entire state no wonder you joined him." He mused as he watched through his binoculars the ensuing battle "Not really I joined him because I know one day Caesar will die, it was only by Gaius' hand that he staved it off and still lives. I will be part of the New World Order because I believe in it not for glory… oh watch that building burn." He handed the binoculars to her and she leaned on him as they watched a war being waged.

Lanius was inspecting one of the bases before the attack and saw a huge group of raiders running at his position. He knew what this meant and grabbed his bumper sword and rushed forward to the slaughter. He got out just in time as the C4 burned the tower he was by killing seven of his men. Lanius roared his fury as his sword cut through ten of the raiders before they ran again.

He was panting as one of his newly recruited Decanii came forward "Sir what should we do?" He smacked the man in the head "We find these raiders and kill them all Is aw more explosions this is not the only fortification that was attacked and we will find out who is behind it."

His forces ran ragged across the broken city taking down any of the raiders and criminals and all they said was that a man in a suit paid them and told them there were riches. Now men in suits were not that clear of a description until one of them said he had black hair and pale skin. Lanius roared in rage and slaughtered the man who told him as well as a few of his men before he turned to his decani "Slaughter anymore you find I am going back to New Vegas."

During this time Neil and his forces saw the explosions as well "Some of our friends must be fighting the legion, come on we have to help them." The Night Kin and Mutants roared their approval and marched at a double pace forward into the bases of the Legions. The survivors of the first attack were unprepared for the giant monsters that slaughtered them with machine guns and swords and clubs.

Lanius found Vulpes in the Penthouse bar with his fiancée and grabbed him by his throat "Why did you do this?" Vulpes gasped for air and barely let out "Did what?" Lanius would have none of his trickery "You know well what happened."

"Lanius stop this what is happening." They turned and saw Caesar and Lanius let go of Vulpes and bowed his head "Mighty Caesar I believe he had some nefarious plot that caused destruction among my legion."

"A plot like sending three hundred very angry Super Mutants tearing up outer Vegas." Lanius was taken aback by this new information "What do you mean sir?" Caesar led him to the window and used a pair of binoculars "Look at the outermost part by the highway."

Lanius looked and saw dozens of super mutants overcoming his ranks "Sir I must go there and crush them." Caesar nodded "See that you do Gaius already is crushing the Resistance in the North you can use the Urban Legion for this battle as well. Vulpes I need you to send our explorers back to Colorado and get more recruits for Lanius' legion." He nodded and after he turned gave a grim smile only his love saw.


	8. Revelation

Far away in the Vault where Pacer was sent to die only he and a few Kings were left, the fiends all died days ago because of the radiation or ghouls. One of his friends looked out a window and shouted "I think some more ghouls are coming." Pacer grabbed his pistol they found in the armory and went against a wall after grabbing some more Rad-X which ironically they had in a large supply here. The Ghouls raced towards the door and smashed against the heavy steel not even damaging it. Pacer took a deep breath and nodded to one of the Kings who was at the door controls. He clicked the button and the Kings turned and unloaded their clips into the Ghouls. They all fell quickly before realizing what had just happened and afterwards Pacer listened for any more Ghouls. The Vault seemed eerily silent as they walked down the halls.

Suddenly he turned and heard music from one of the rooms they had not yet checked out. They all went in and saw a Fiend with a Pip boy lying dead on the ground "It must have turned on when he fell." They all looked around and saw dozens of books and smiled. Pacer grabbed the first one he saw called the Rise and Fall of Rome. "What is Rome?"

They all shrugged and he looked through the book and saw similar images in reality as in this book. Pacer realized that like how the Enclave wanted a return of the Old America the Legion wanted to return to this Rome. "Men we have survived long enough and I think killed every Ghoul let's go home."

They cheered believing that the Legion will be merciful and give them all land. Even Pacer who was normally cynical hoped for this to be true although now he could blackmail them as well with the book he tucked under his arm. He would use this against Caesar and become a true king.

This is smaller partly because I kind of forgot about this arch until after I wrote several other chapter


	9. Triumph

The horns announcing the beginning of the triumph were heard through the city as huge crowds, some forced to come from the surrounding areas but most were loyal and willing citizens of the Imperium, gathered on the streets as most of the Legion stationed in New Vegas marched down the new road straight to the Strip. Many gave cheers, some false others true knowing that they were the lucky ones, a few cried but a remaining few were wondering what this truly meant for them and the world. Gaius marched with three of his cohorts first down the road to New Vegas wearing a new wolf helmet although the fur is that of a coyote he is called the Wolf of the West now by all. Lanius followed with his forces and Lucius walked in front of Caesar with the Praetorians. Caesar was on a machine many were shocked by. It was designed like a chariot but had an engine and a pilot moved it down the street while he in his red and fur attire waved to the masses. There was no man besides him to tell him that he was mortal, Caesar felt as though he truly was the Avatar of Mars. The people were afraid of the vehicle as well as the man on it, they had seen the broken husk of cars before but never saw one actual move. The people cheered and many came from Arizona and Colorado and had known the face of Caesar for years on coins but rarely saw him in person. Now this son of Mars stood in front of them many cried tears of joy.

They stopped when they reached a stage with several officers and enemy of the Legion knelling with guards surrounding them. Caesar dismounted his chariot and stood in front of them and the crowd and shouted "People of the Mojave we came as conquerors but I no longer want you to see us as that, we will become your army, your police, your people, accept us like you did not with the NCR and we will make these lands great again. But first we must end the resistance of our enemies here and now. These are the last remnants of a failed government and groups that tried to stand against us. None can stand against us for we shall bring peace through fire, our legion is setting up new forts and settlements through the Mojave and our other lands which you are now free to journey to for trade or adventure. Now to the defeated."

He stepped forward and spoke quietly to Hsu "You have witnessed the death throes of your nation, now how do you feel about that?" Hsu said nothing save "Death to tyrants." Gaius was impressed by his strength of will but that did nothing for him as his head rolled down the steps and was picked up by a legionary soldier who held it high with pride in his leader. The head was placed with the hundred or so others collected by Gaius and the legion since the invasion and put outside of the Lucky 38. Few other officers survived Gaius' raids on resistance outpost and the siege of Jacobstown and their heads were already on spikes. They did not deserve such a ceremony and the only honor was for the selected Legionaries who took their heads.

Next came the Super Mutant Marcus who had given up any hope for freedom. Gaius looked him in the eyes and Marcus met his gaze. Not with hate or disgust but pity. Gaius was the first to look away. He could have broken his chains and escaped but all of his friends were killed by Gaius and his forces and Jacobstown was taken by the Legion. He had nothing to live for anymore and he lowered his head and gave a small smile "The die is already cast." Caesar nodded and spoke quietly "It will be painless Gaius asked for that and I understand why." He raised his sword high in the air and with a swing Marcus, one of the last of the First Generation of Super Mutants was killed. After several more minutes of executions Caesar was finished. He took several breaths and wiped away the sweat and shouted "People of the newly created Imperium the Legion is no longer a band of soldiers, we are an Empire and I am the Imperator."

One of the priests of Mars stepped forward with a golden wreath. Caesar knelt down and after the priest chanted and placed the crown on his head the crowd cheered. "People of the Imperium hear me, the Van Graffs now control the Tops, each Province will have to finance and raise a legion starting here with the First Mojave and First Nevada as its stationed force. New crops will be spread across the Imperium thanks to our Legate Gaius who has discovered new crops that will thrive. We will prosper. Ave Imperium." He raised his right hand like in the days of Rome and so too did the crowd. Those that felt fear before forgot it, those that despaired stopped their wailing. Caesar had won.

Gaius stood at his side filled with pride in the Imperium and himself, in the last few months every threat to the Imperium in the Mojave has been dealt with and now he can claim his rewards. But there was one more thing he had to do before he could lay down his arms and rest.

Gaius leaned over to Caesar while he waved to the crowd "May I be excused for an hour or so there is something I need to do." He turned his head but still waved "Yes you have my permission go do what you need to do just get back for your own wedding ceremony." After the triumph march and before the weddings began Gaius went to the cell where Boone was left broken and bleeding after his interrogation. "Hello Boone." He did not move but spoke "Hello Judas so a legion and state are your thirty pieces of silver?"

"I am surprised you know the Bible, a stupid NCR soldier like you I thought you only read picture books if even that." Boone stood up and raced to the bars trying to grab Gaius. Gaius casually stepped backwards with a smile "Ah this all went so perfectly, I am so glad I did not kill you at Bitter Springs."

"What was there to gain from me living you wasted your legions lives against me?" Gaius smiled "Well you were the only person left that could unite squabbling factions, honestly if you were a Courier like me you could have changed the world the way the Lone Wanderer did in the Capital Wastelands or the Vault Dweller and his grandchild in California. You're living and hatred of the legion was a blessing from Mars himself. It was easier to have someone gather up the remnants of all of our enemies together so we could kill them all in one fell swoop."

Boone did not want to think of the Siege and asked one final request "You never told me how you know so much about the Capital Wasteland by the way I think I deserve that at least." Gaius nodded "Indeed well I was actually born in Minnesota, hence the accent. Beautiful place even with all of the nuclear radiation that created an even harsher nuclear winter. I was born in one of the Northern tribes outside the City of Dead River, probably never heard of it. We survived by fleeing deeper into the wilderness and forest. My father wanted to name me William but my mother found a picture of her great great grandfather had with his family and the people he saved from the End of the World and found out he was also named Gaius and she wanted to name me after him since it was because of his actions that the entire Tribe was even around because he saved a huge group of people by moving them into his personal vault in the forest."

"I had no idea you were from Minnesota but how does that connect with the Capital Wasteland." Gaius sighed "If you want me to tell you my life story you are going to have to be patient." They both laughed for several seconds before they returned to the harsh reality of the world "I was raised as a tribal and could hunt and kill small things before I was seven. The Brotherhood had a small outpost nearby since the Midwest was full of their chapters and they were convinced we had technology, ironically our tech was probably equal with the eighteen hundreds, I learned how to shoot with a gun I swear was from the Civil War. What we truly had was a library of books, a fountain of knowledge few in the wastelands will ever have. They came in the name of progress we did not ask for nor need and I watched as they tore my father apart with laser rifles." Gaius pointed to a scar on his arm "My father's radius bone blew apart and a piece of it stabbed into my arm. My mother was a beautiful woman and for men who have been fighting for most of their lives she seemed a fine prize. These "paladins" forced themselves on her and I watched as they raped and killed her. You can see how the slaughter of my family and friends may have caused a certain level of trauma to my mind and a fondness for violence as well. The Brotherhood there was much less noble then other places like the Mojave and California many being other tribals not raised in Vaults or Brotherhood strongholds. They killed almost everyone and took the children to train as Brotherhood soldiers because clearly that would work. During my time there they enhanced us all, their doctors mutated me in minor ways and added different technological advantages to me hence me..."

"Getting shot in the head and then killing the guy who shot you?" Boone said and Gaius could see his eyebrow raised above his sunglasses which Gaius was kind enough to let him keep. "Indeed, again mental trauma, I was awake the entire time they did the surgeries. After becoming more then human in a way I knew I had the chance to flee." Gaius clenched his fist thinking of all of the pain the Brotherhood had done to him, and how much he has done to the world. He could have just stopped.

Gaius blinked his thoughts away and continued"For three years I went through grueling training but I escaped that hell hole but not without mental or physical scars.I fled back to the wilds and fought a war against brotherhood soldiers. I killed my first man when I was twelve, A Brotherhood scout that found me. I can still remember his face I used a 9mm pistol, coincidentally, I found and shot him in the chest and then the left eye. If I could kill a giant rat with a varmint rifle I could certainly kill him with a better gun. I continued to fight them for close to a year until I decided to move on. After that I went east I heard that the Enclave needed soldiers. My father constantly talked about them before he died he loved the Enclave with their power armor and ideals, although it had done nothing for him. He told me how they would recreate America and make everything better again and the fool I was believed him. I went through the entire east and somehow survived. I had to hunt, steal, kill, and many other nasty activities to survive but I endured. Also being by yourself you had to learn to do everything and I found dozens of good medical books at one of the old universities and I honed those skills with the raiders I worked with who would give me shelter and food. Once I was almost eaten by a tribe of cannibals but I grabbed my knife and cut out one of their livers knowing exactly where it was and ate it. They accepted me and helped me on my way." Gaius pointed to a tattoo of a bleeding skull on his ribs "Gave me this too. I finally made it to the Capital Wastelands and hooked up with a tribe of raiders at Evergreen Mills and for a while we fought everyone, including Super Mutants."

"That is probably not who you were expecting to side with." Gaius shook his head "Indeed, I was expecting the Capital Wastelands to actually be a paradise surrounded by death with the Enclave controlling everything. I…was sorely disappointed and by this time I was twenty one when a kid from the Vault 101 destroyed the Enclave and the Brotherhood took control of the Capital Wasteland. Now me, with my obvious Brotherhood bias did not want to stay in that shithole. I convinced the raiders to attack one of the Brotherhood bases in a last do or die mission because they would have nowhere else to go. I was important and powerful enough that my plan worked, in a manner. They all died as I expected and I scavenged their supplies and headed North West. I met up with the Commonwealth and they hired me as a Courier and went past Illinois into Nebraska and Colorado. I walked across America for four years and I was hired by the Mojave Express last year and you know the rest."

Boone nodded and asked "So what happens now?" Gaius smiled and put down his wolf helm "I will tell you why you were important, remember Captain Curtis?" Boone was shocked he knew who he was "Yeah why?" Gaius laughed and lifted up his hand "You are going to love this, he works for me he is a frumentarius and I convinced his master Vulpes to use him so you would work for us." Boone put his hands to his head "But I killed legion."

"Not my legion though very big difference in reality, every base you attacked and wasted lives on were commanded by Lanius you attacked the First Colorado while my Legion the First Mojave was comfortably down south cleaning up any enemies there before we went North. You targeted allies of Lanius, I know a Civil War will happen in the future with Lanius siding against me and you took out men who could become great commanders before they had the chance. I always knew you were at Jacobstown from the Battle of Hoover Dam a message went through telling me a resistance was there and I watched you for several months biding my time. Your very infrequent attacks while gathering only made you look weaker in Caesar's eyes. Thank you by the by for taking care of many of my enemies and lowering the amount of soldiers you had as well and I give you one gift in gratitude." Boone raised his eyebrow "And what would that be?"

"Tell me what your wife looked like, close your eyes if it helps picture her." Boone stood up straight and spoke "She had dark blond hair with bangs that constantly fell over her eyes, I always said she looked beautiful with it because it made her brown eyes more mysterious you know and I loved moving her hair away. Whenever I did something she did not like I tried to convince her to forgive me. She did and even when she was disappointed she lifted her right side of her red lips up in a half smile. I loved…"

A shot rang out and Boone fell dead to the floor. Gaius put away his pistol "I hope you died in peace Boone Mars knows I won't find any." He left and turned to the Decanus in command of the cell block "Have all of the prisoners killed I need to return to the Triumph." Many of them may have heard his plans and he could not have any loose ends. Had the soldier not have been of the First Mojave he may have had to kill him too.

The Decanus nodded and he sent his soldiers in the cells and quickly executed the unlucky men and women left alive from the Battle of Jacobstown. Gaius returned to the Lucky 38 where the crowd gathered and he saw Lanius stand with the beautiful and tough Madison, Gloria and Vulpes were already a happy couple and were doting over each other. It was odd to see the man who burns and crucified so many to have a gleam in his eyes around her. It was unbecoming of a Legion officer but no one cared and Caesar turned and saw Gaius "Ah your wife has arrived you finally get to see her, this is Natalie." A woman wearing a red dress stepped forward. She was stunning and Gaius was taken aback by her beauty. She had bright blond hair and blue eyes in contrast with his black hair and beaten and broken face. She gave a soft smile showing whitened teeth and dimples. However for all of her beauty she still seemed strong and hardened by the Apocalyptic world "So you are Gaius, I am impressed indeed, you have the support of Darwin now let's get married." Oddly enough that was not even the weirdest introduction he ever had, he nodded and took her arm as a Priest of Mars spoke the word and the ceremony passed in what felt like moments as he watched his bride. He heard she was beautiful from the ambassador but words truly could not describe her. A lingering guilt over Cass was beginning to fade every time she smiled. Gaius saw that Caesar and his wife were already holding hands. She was a woman from Illinois whose people were actively fighting the Brotherhood there and needed Legion support. Normally Gaius would enjoy such power plays especially if he would help in their deaths but he could only fixate on his new wife.

"By the Power of Mars and the Will of Caesar these two strong souls will be united together until the end of days." Gaius held her and kissed her deeply while the crowd cheered for them. Gaius turned with her hand in his to gaze upon their lands.

After he was married Caesar raised his arms "These women will be the next step in our society. For so long others claimed we had no respect for women, I will prove that false, Gloria is the head of economics in the Mojave, and my wife will be Empress sharing my power." A woman in her mid-thirties stepped up upon the dais. She had brown hair that was curled and tied in an elegant knot. She touched her soon to be husband's hands and they had a ceremony of their own. All together Gaius thought it was a very lovely day.

Cass had already left New Vegas a week before the Triumph. She did not want to be there to see the cheering of a people who do not even realize they have shackles on. And Gaius moved on and she felt that Gaius would have no place for her anymore. She and her new caravan of willing exiles were staying in the Crimson Caravan compound before the Triumph and went on their way and hopefully would be safe in the NCR before anything happened to her.

Cass and her caravan walked slowly under the heat of the Mojave sun. She felt whole again walking the roads as they passed the Quarry Junction where she helped Gaius clear out the Death claws, one of the more terrifying moments of her life she thought to herself. The caravan stopped however when they saw a man standing between them and the opening of the ravine. "I am Centurion Brutus commander of the First Spear of the Mighty Lanius' Legion the First Colorado." Cass folded her arms and quipped at him "Good for you what does that mean to me, Caesar gave me the mark and I can leave now."

He shook his head and suddenly one hundred legionaries appeared from the Quarry and the small mining town. "I am afraid that does not matter, Legatus Lanius is an enemy of all NCR and now that you are away from your lover we can deal with you." She pulled out her rifle and fired at him killing him with a shot to the heart but that did not stop the Legion her caravan was overrun. She was shot in the arm and leg and fell to the ground. His Decanus stepped over his lifeless body and leaned down with a snarl "I heard how you fuck every soldier you see, I would like to see that." Cass would not be a slave or this bastard's toy and quickly reached for her pistol and placed it to her head. "Fuck the Legion."


	10. The Winds of War

In the NCR the new President John Delever gathered his staff in Shady Sands which fortunately for them was not attacked by the missiles. "I will not lie to you, the NCR is in bad shape, we lost the war and several tactical nuclear missiles hit our lands, the Hub is broken but some survived, the Boneyard however is destroyed again. We still have hundreds of veterans returning from the Mojave and many do not know what to do, we need allies in this struggle. I have heard that there are rebels in the North in Washington that now have allied with the Legion. We need a new force to help return order and then we send another force down south into Mexico."

His chief of treasury Amy York inquired "How will we pay for this we were struggling with the war in the Mojave and we lost?" Delever smiled "Not to fear I have a plan our rangers in Baja have found the former government of Mexico's gold deposit. We can finance two wars in the Mojave and all of our other needs with what we have found so far and that was not their only bank from what we have found. I have sent the reports to the Bank of California today which is why I brought you here. The Mojave expedition is already a third of the way paid back. Also our Secretary of Tribals have found close to a dozen tribes operating in Idaho and Wyoming so far that would be willing to fight with us. The 88's and a group of smaller tribes that created a small kingdom called Thule that is spreading in the North are willing to fight along with us. I do not like this but we need the Brotherhood and there are still chapters here as well as in the Midwest. I am offering them amnesty if they gather their forces and join us. House had the best technology from before the war and I am sure they will be willing to fight for it. The NCR will not die like a bleeding animal. We will fight until the end. The Legion forces are estimated to number over sixty thousand through their lands, with ours forces arriving from the Mojave disbanding if they wish we have twenty five thousand through all of our lands. I want those numbers to double by the end of next year, I want us to fight against the Legion in three years. The Brotherhood numbers two thousand through all of our lands and in the East altogether twenty thousand. The 88's and Thule have given us their estimates of their forces and combined have five thousand but the 88's have vehicles that the rest of us do not nearly have in such high numbers. Other smaller tribes that we want to give citizenship to number close to three thousand. The scientist that survived the Mojave have been sent to the airports and military facilities that still stand and they say they may be able to repurpose many of the vehicles as well which we should have done when Kimball was in office. We also have one more card. We discovered an Enclave factory recently that produces robots that we will need for the war and it already is pumping out ten units each day."

They all nodded and began scheming on how they would become rich from this venture and began to plan the new war against the Legion with Delever speaking one more time "We will win this war or the NCR will no longer be in existence." Delever was an idealist and while he supported the war he thought that Kimball was fighting it all wrong and now he would finally have his say.

Gaius sat in his office planning out several new fortifications and supply runs when he heard a knock on the door. Without looking up from his work he spoke "Come in." A Praetorian Guard came in "Legatus one of the former prisoners has come to speak with you." Gaius looked up and saw Pacer in a ragged and torn Kings uniform standing in the door way "Mind if I come in man?" Gaius gave a gruff acceptance and Pacer sat in a chair comfortably "I said you could come in not sit down, thank you Praetorian."

Pacer continued to sit "I know."

"Well that comes as a surprise," Gaius said not fully understanding his statement. "I know about Caesar, the Legion and Rome." Gaius' eyes lit up when he heard the city name "I know you are just a copy of that old empire, so what would you give me if I did not tell everyone that Caesar was not the Avatar of Mars, and was just a crazy old man trying to restart an empire two thousand years old?" Gaius concentrated "Perhaps we will need to speak with the Mighty Caesar himself about this."

"I would rather-"

"Not a request Pacer come on or I will just kill you." Pacer laughed "Yu see that is another problem I and the survivors of the dozen or so suicide mission you sent us on have gathered in Freeside, I told them, all three hundred of them, to start rioting and killing any legion we find if I do not come back in three hours."

"Very well we will still speak to Caesar though." They stood up and marched to the Penthouse.

Caesar was sitting with his wife at a small table eating Gecko steaks when he saw his chosen champion "Ah Gaius who is this?" Gaius looked at Pacer with annoyance "Caesar we need to have words, I apologize Empress this is just us." Chloe nodded and walked away, Pacer watched her walk away and Gaius punched him in the face and pulled out his pistol "Say the word Caesar and I will shoot him right now."

Caesar raised his hand "No I want to hear what this profligate has to say." Pacer stood up wiping the blood off his face "You are so high and mighty, but I know the truth that few of the Legion or "Imperium" do about your…inspiration." Caesar glared at him "What do you want?"

"I want to regain control of Freeside from the Legion, I will remake the Kings and you cannot oppose us or I will tell the world about this." Caesar stood up and grabbed his shoulder "Walk with me, you show the canny and daring of my best officers what if instead you joined the Legion?" They walked towards the balcony and Gaius walked behind them in annoyance.

"No sir, I want to be a King again." Caesar stepped back "A king, there are no kings here we killed the kings there is only the Imperator." In a moment of strength that Pacer nor Gaius expected Caesar grabbed Pacer and flipped him over the railings of the Lucky 38 and he fell into the hard pavement destroying his body.

"Kill any of his allies left Gaius we must never let others try to extort us. We are Legion show them the meaning of that." Gaius bowed and turned to prepare for the slaughter.

After it was over Gaius decided that the crosses would be best placed on the walls of Freeside.


	11. Heir to an Empire

After the slaughter of their final enemies in the Mojave, Gaius could rest and plan for the future instead of having to deal with the present. Gaius gathered his allies in his room including his wife Natalie for the war that they all knew was coming. "Soldiers and Allies of the Imperium what have you to report." Vulpes stepped forward and bowed his head "I heard from my sources that the NCR have taken more of Baja in these last few months since our Triumph and discovered a gold reserve there that is financing their entire budget now and they had paid for almost all of their failed war. Our members in congress have voted against an increase in the military but the NCR seems even more hell bent on destroying us even with such huge losses. Those of our agents in their companies have tried to show how this new endeavor is disastrous for their economy but they will not listen." Gaius nodded and Natalie added "Our insular realm of Darwin has been approached for an alliance with NCR and we are fending their inquirers of as to why we will not join but I am not sure how much longer it will last they will send their tribal allies against my people." Gaius nodded "This is a very serious matter, if we cannot defend our allies who will join us. Vulpes what do you think?"

"Legatus, Darwin is our future beachhead into the Northern NCR but we cannot send a large force North because of the hostile tribes there and it will clearly be an act of war and both the Brotherhood and NCR will send their armies to stop us. No doubt they along with many tribals will all rise up against us if we make such a declaration. The forces we send should be maybe two cohorts and any tribals we bring to our cause, this is necessary but we do not need a war yet." Gaius nodded his agreement "We need some forces in the North, Dead Sea?"

Dead Sea showed him his reports "Now with the recruits from across the Imperium the First Nevada is almost full strength and perhaps they can go north and combat the tribes there." Salt Upon Wounds agreed knowing the lands of the North better than most "I will gladly come with you Tribune Dead Sea if you will have me."

"Go with him Salt Upon Wounds, your warriors have fought two of the strongest tribes of the North and won and burned New Canaan I wish for you to bring that same fury upon our enemies. Salt Upon Wounds is second tribune of the First Nevada and will command any tribes we indoctrinate, the First Mojave will fortify the Mojave Outpost and other bases under the command of Centurion Alexus for any NCR incursions while I will convince Caesar to send Lanius South as well so he can stop building an Empire of his own in the East with Madison."

Lucius added "Lanius recently had taken another town in Kansas for the Heartlands with legion and their forces. He seems to have stopped being our soldier it seems." Gaius knew the Civil War was nearing "Vulpes I want you to send some of your agents there we do not need to have Lanius have entire states for himself." Vulpes saluted and with hsi cold voice responded "It will be done my lord."

They were all about to go before Lucius added "Legatus did you hear the news by the way?" Gaius shook his head "Caesar's wife Chloe is with child." Gaius hid his anger and spoke through his gnashing teeth "Thank you for telling me you all are dismissed." They left after saluting and Natalie touch her husband's shoulder slightly "Are you okay?' He moved away from her and smashed a potted plant with a swipe "Mars damn it all, now that little pup will become leader of the Imperium simply because if his father."

"But we are a meritocracy surely he would not do that." Gaius was still angry and punched the wall several times and his knuckles began to bleed "Not with this, Caesar told me that his child will be the next ruler, but he is so old I thought he would never be able to make a child. I worked so hard for this, does he think I killed so many out of altruism?"

"Even though in reality you clearly hate this news perhaps you should still congratulate him he is your Emperor and friend, or perhaps if Caesar dies before his son becomes Imperator you can be a regent." Gaius looked at her "Are you saying I should kill Caesar, I would never do that." Natalie touched his damaged face with her tough pale hands and whispered "No of course not I am just thinking about a hypothetical situation." Gaius stepped away disgusted "I would never betray the man that brought me to you. I will congratulate him for surprisingly being fertile and we will not speak further of this." Natalie meekly agreed and let her husband leave.

Gaius went to the penthouse again and saw Caesar holding his wife on his throne while slaves were building one for her. Gaius saluted both of them and spread his arms out "Mighty Caesar and Empress I wish to congratulate you on the news of your child. Have you thought of an name for your heir?"

Chloe gave a soft smile "Yes if it is a boy his name will be Victor because that is what he will be, if it is a daughter she will be named after her paternal grandmother Victoria." Gaius gave a false smile "Both lovely names Empress."

"Thank you Legatus, has your wife taken with child yet?" Gaius rarely got to see his wife since rebuilding the Mojave and creating the First Mojave as his personal Legion and the First Nevada for the Imperium "We have not spoken of it, I would prefer my child being born after the war is over."

"But Gaius we won the war." Caesar said as he leaned forward in concern "For now Mighty Caesar but the NCR will return and I will have every possible trick and weapon used against them. But perhaps you are right Empress I need to speak with my wife."

He left with a bow and found Natalie sitting at the dining table, he remembered simpler days when all of his companions would be here. Rex would always lay by his feet while Edi bothered Arcade by hovering over him. Lily simply crossed her legs on the ground and was the same basic height as the others even then.

Natalie looked at him with concerned eyes "Gaius are you alright?" He walked over to her and placed his head on her left shoulder "Are you with child?" Natalie raised her eyebrows in confusion "If I was I would tell you, I am sorry but you have not given me a baby yet why?"

"I had a realization, Caesar will have a child that may inherit everything, what is stopping us from having a child of our own to claim what is ours." He ran his hands down her arms "Do you want a child?" Natalie turned and kissed him and he lifted her up onto the table. She ran her hands down his damaged but strong body and he held her tightly.


	12. Walls Rise and Walls Fall

Gaius watched from his window as he saw the city rebuilding. The Legion was not the idle master unlike New Vegas' former tyrant. House seemed content with his city of ashes if neon lights were added, he wanted a Vegas that no longer could exist, but Caesar wanted a new Rome and he would get it. The roads were rebuilt now dozens of carvans entered the city protected on their way by Legionaries. Freeside was becoming less of a shithole and the walls were torn down in some areas to expand the city further outwards to reclaim its lost lands. With so many immigrants from other tribes taken over by the Legions especially the First Mojave as it expanded into Utah and Idaho. For the first time most of the populace truly felt at peace. And Gaius was proud of that fact.

The leaders of the Imperium celebrated this prosperity as well as their Caesar's coming child, without alcohol of course, in the Penthouse bar. Everything seemed calm and jovial until Lanius stepped forward to Gaius. There was a certain stillness in the air until Lanius pulled a woman Gaius only saw for a fleeting moment at the Triumph forward. She had a strong chin and build from a life in the wastelands. Gaius looked at her and bowed his head "How do you do?"

She spoke some foreign language that sounded similar to that of the Dead Horses as she put her hand against her chest in a clear salute from the Heartlands and Gaius showed the same respect but Lanius growled and grabbed her arm tightly "Speak properly."

She nodded her head "I am sorry, I am Madison I come from Kansas City, the Heartland tribes send their regards and we are glad to have a trade agreement with the legion." Gaius was not sure if he should feel sorry for her since she married the Monster of the East or distaste for being a tribal, although he was once like her he tried to forget that life "Indeed it is a pleasure to meet you, in time I hope our Legion presence will expand further in the Heartlands so to bring the peace there."

"Speaking of peace Gaius we had an agreement over a duel in the Neo Coliseum and although I had no time after the Triumph I think we could create another event, perhaps for your great victories all together and my even greater ones." Gaius readied himself knowing this would be one of his most difficult engagements. "Indeed one moment, Lucius!" His friend walked over with a smile as he held on to his new wife Red, of the Legion Gaius felt he would become the best father, "Yes sir?" Gaius thundered "Red is the Coliseum ready for a new battle?" She grinned "Yes we have already had several battles through the triumph and I and my warrior of a husband have collected more animals form the few that remain." Gaius thanked her and stared into the eyes of the Monster "Know this Lanius I am not afraid of you."

"Good or the coming battle will bore me." Gaius turned away and could see his wife clearly annoyed at him for risking his life again.

Gaius saw Vulpes leaning his arms on the balcony and in a hushed voice questioned "Any news of Cass?" Vulpes shook his head "If she returned to California she did not return to the Caravan trade, either that or it failed now that the Crimson Caravan and Gun Runners have even more strength with the Van Graff bank accounts frozen and their supplies taken. Gloria did not seem to mind however, apologies I speak too often of my wife. But Cass has not been seen walking any of the roads and she seems to be a recognizable figure, take my advice Amicus, and forget about her. You have a beautiful wife and I am sure she will bear you children soon and you will make her happy. Cass would never have survived here in this new world of ours she would have died drunk in some den of sin and profligacy. Because in the end that is what she was, a profligate." Gaius hid the injury he felt from his friend and with slightly stuttering words spoke "You are right of course Vulpes this world would destroy her." He left without another word to fixate on the coming battle between Wolf and Monster.


	13. The Wolf and the Monster

Like the Emperors of Ages past Caesar would again use bread and circuses for his people. The Coliseum was forged from dark metal much of which on Gaius' request was taken from the Divide. It was made of black and red metal and was not aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Giant Headlights were placed at the top of the building which resided where many broken hovels once stood in Freeside but were destroyed in the name of progress and entertainment.

The stage was set for the grand duels, Caesar personally financed the gladiatorial matches. First would be prisoners fighting against Geckos and night stalkers given to them by Big Mountain. Next would be legionaries verses enemies of the State including the adult males of a recently captured tribe in Utah, the Snake Rivers. The finale was the battle between the Monster of the East and the Wolf of the West.

Two weeks later after the Propaganda administratium announced this battle of Titans Natalie helped her husband into his black wolf armor "Did I tell you how stupid I thought this was?"

"By my accounts you have thirty six times since I told you."

"Well make that thirty seven, you stupid man. Just because you can kill people does not mean you have to constantly risk your life," She said with a snarl similar to an alpha mate that tried to tell her mate the bear was too large for him to fight. Gaius grasped his Machete and with a smile kissed her "Wish me luck my love."

Natalie folded her arms "You do not need it Gaius. Oh and Gaius come back to us."

"Us?"

She smiled and touched her stomach, he began to cry as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her body and put his ear to her stomach "I will come back my child, I swear onto Mars this." Natalie touched his head and had him look up "You will come back or I will kill Lanius myself."

Gaius stood up and lowered the wolf helmet onto his head. He turned and readied himself for the battle to come. He looked up and saw Lucius and his wife Red sitting in steel and aluminum thrones and Red had a microphone in front of her. "Citizens of the Imperium, you are treated to the greatest duel any of you are remotely worthy of seeing. First is Legatus Lanius, the Monster of the East, the Terror from Across the River, Colossus of Colorado, Axeman of Arizona he led our armies at the Battle of Hoover Dam and he deserves your cheers here is Lanius." The thousands of loyal citizens stood and cheered for their General. Lanius stepped out to the center of the sands and paced as he waited for his enemy with his bumper sword cutting through the dirt and sand.

"Next is the Wolf of the West, Courier Six, the Killer of House, the Assassin of Presidents, the General Eliminator, Brotherhood Breaker, and most importantly of all the Proconsul of the Mojave, ladies and gentlemen of the Imperium Gaius Lupus Superator is here tonight." The crowd cheered even louder for their hero and Gaius stepped out and threw back his arms and head and howled like a wolf. The crowd became rapturous as he stepped forward and they chanted his name. He closed in on Lanius with a smile behind the iron wolf head "You see who the Imperium truly loves."

"Bread and circuses will not last." They were about to fight until Red spoke again.

"Citizens of the Imperium you are further honored today, your Imperator the Mighty Caesar also is here." They all turned and he stood by an empty throne and spoke using the microphone "Two of my greatest warriors stand here today, they wish to risk their lives in a competition remember that as they shed blood for you." The crowd cheered and both Generals saluted their Imperator and returned to the battle about to be joined.

Gaius also equipped a shield made from a road sign but Lanius quickly battered at it. Gaius bore the brunt and stood in the same position as his role models in Rome with his left leg firmly forward and his right leg back with his sword ready to strike. Lanius struck again with a large swing but Gaius brought his shield up and held his own as the sand began to move from beneath him, instead of pushing back against the blow he turned and Lanius tripped forward.

Gaius swung at his back but Lanius was faster than one expected and dodged the blow. Gaius was back on the defensive as the giant sword crashed into his armored chest. He had no serious injuries but knew bruises would be there soon. Gaius jumped away from the next swing and smashed his shield against Lanius' helmet. It damaged the helm and Lanius shook his head trying to get rid of the annoying ringing sound.

Gaius swung again causing an even harsher ring but Lanius punched him with his free hand and sent Gaius backwards. Gaius defended the return strike with his shield but suddenly Lanius grabbed it pulled. It slipped from Gaius' hands and now only his armor protected him except for the hole from the earlier strike. Gaius knew he must be even more on the offense and swung the machete in quick succession chipping away at the Monster. His strikes battered parts of the golden painted armor and Lanius was becoming furious and took a giant swing with his sword at his smaller opponent.

Gaius rolled away from the coming blow and kicked Lanius in the left knee. It gave out and he fell and Gaius went at him again with a kick to the face. Lanius took the hit but grabbed Gaius leg as he was pulling it back down. The Wolf and Monster looked each other in the eyes and Lanius smiled and flipped Gaius over and went for his own sword. Gaius was becoming tired from the fight but pushed on and charged at Lanius before he turned with his recovered blade. He was knocked down and Gaius gripped his machete tightly and cut into the exposed armor and ribs of Lanius. He started to bleed and Gaius looked to Caesar. "The battle is over."

Lanius refused to hear this and tried to get up but Gaius pummeled him and shouted "If you will not stand down I will take off your helmet." Fear was seen behind Lanius' mask and he gave in and lifted his fingers in surrender. Gaius howled and the crowd cheered. Lanius stood up keeping one arm over his bleeding side.

"Well fought my equal."

"We are far removed from equals. You are a monster as to a God." Gaius stepped back with a grin and part of Lanius knew it to be true, the Imperium itself was created thanks to Gaius, Lanius wished for a return to the tribal warfare of old but he was a relic of the past. Gaius spoke more haunting words "the Colossus of Colorado cast a large shadow indeed but even giants tumbled into the Afterlife thinking themselves too big to fall."


	14. A Small Happiness

After the battle Lanius returned East to further his campaign there and Gaisu fortified the Frontier. Months passed as the Legion forces were replenished and a happy event happened to the Emperor.

In the midst of preparing for another war a small favor was given to the Imperium by Juno. The happy news was spread throughout the Imperium. The Couriers, now an even more honored and respected occupation spread the good news. Caesar is a father to a healthy baby boy named Trajan. The people cheered and painted murals of the Father holding his son in one hand while wielding a spear in the other to protect his son across the Imperium. Chloe became a symbol of motherhood and many expecting mothers cried out her name in honor as well. As Caesar is an Avatar of Mars Chloe became the Avatar of Juno.

The Leaders from across the expanding Imperium including Lanius returned to New Vegas once again but instead of for war were there to congratulate the Imperator and Empress on their new child.

Trajan slept in a crib with Yao Gaui fur as his blanket making little sound as he breathed through his strong lungs. Natalie watched over him as his mother was speaking with the guest as a gracious host although she constantly looked back to see her son. Natalie was heavy with a child of her own and Gaius could tell it was soon the baby would come into the world. Gaius sat by her and touched her stomach "How is our baby doing?" Natalie smiled "He kicked me a few minutes ago, reminds me of his father when he sleeps."

"I am sorry about that, I just have trouble sleeping." Natalie grabbed his arm in concern "You can talk to me about it." Gaius shook his head "No this mind is too broken to mend, you said he is like me but hopefully not too much like his father," Gaius said with regret in his voice. Natalie touched his facial scar from a knife wound and spoke softly and calmly "If he is like you then he will become one of the greatest men in this New World even if he does not see it. But now is not the time for sorrow look at little Trajan so cute and such a firm grip too he will make his father proud too." Gaius turned and saw Caesar and Lanius speaking "Excuse me Natalie I must keep our child's future secure."

Lanius saw Gaius approach and scoffed "How has your campaign faired? I and the First Colorado have brought three more tribes and two towns into the fold. The First Kansas is already spreading to your home state Courier. You may not even be needed in the East."

Gaius barred his teeth "I came from nowhere Lanius you should know that, we all are Legion our past is erased. Our memories must be burned away one by one." Caesar laughed falsely trying to stop the argument he could see coming "You are a solitary creature Gaius but we are your company homelands no longer matter." Gaius stepped backwards with his hands up still looking at Lanius "But it is no matter in reality the First Nevada under my protégé has taken six tribes and Vulpes has returned to inform you of the news from New Canaan. My Legion on the other hand has been on the defensive with so many NCR attacks, curious that it was only after you left they began attacking our positions." Lanius stepped forward and his wife tried to hold him back but he roared "I will burn down California if Caesar commanded me with only one torch in my own hand."

"Then take your Legions there and burn down the NCR, you said you could before, prove it." Caesar rolled his eyes and was glad this was not truly a triumvirate or they would have too much power and kill each other. "No, Lanius will continue eastward once he has taken full control of Kansas then he may turn West. We must rebuild our legions and gather tribute before we wrestle the Bear. Gaius you will continue to defend our borders while the First Nevada continues north." Madison was surprised that the Imperium was going to take all power from her people but said nothing as her lands were negotiated for by other powers.

Natalie stepped forward as well trying to alleviate the hostilities "So Madison has Lanius gifted you with a child yet?" Madison shook her head but seemed hopeful and responded "Unfortunately not yet I am afraid but you and Gaius are sure to have a child on the way as I see, a fellow wife of a Legate and State Proconsul deserves all the happiness in the world and I hope I will find some as well."

Natalie nodded and suddenly convulsed and Gaius went straight to his "Natalie are you alright?" He ran his hand through her hair gently to calm her and she looked up "My water broke Gaius."

His eyes widened and he shouted "Someone bring in a Doctor for my wife, I will bring you to the medical level." He took her hand and Vulpes ran out of the way and got a messenger to bring the doctors and medical staff. They were all surprised both in this exciting news and how the Wolf could be so calm and kind around her.

They used the elevator and reached the floor where the Doctor was waiting for them. The nurses brought her into the room and Gaius waited outside. Before the doctor went in Gaius grabbed his arm "If my wife or child dies you will be nailed to the gates."

The Legion Doctor responded "I helped the Empress give birth and I heard the same exact words from our Imperator, trust me and in Juno my Lord your wife will survive I studied every medical book I could find in Flagstaff."

Gaius was left outside the hospital room and Vulpes met him "Amicus I would have words." Gaius nodded and Vulpes brought him away from the room towards a window "Look out there, look at all you have done for the Legion before and Imperium now. I have discussed with the Mighty Caesar about what would happen once he is gone. Trajan will be treated somewhat different from other children of the Imperium, instead of a normal instructor his will be Praetorians. He will be taught the higher learnings from frumnetarii but he will not succeed the Throne without proving he deserves it. Until that day comes or if it ever does you will be the Imperator in spirit and Praetor in name. The Mighty Caesar expects you to hold the same values with your own child." Gaius understood and was glad his accomplishments had not gone unnoticed "Of course my child will become a Legionary like any other." Vulpes stopped him again "We also have some information on two women in your life."

Gaius looked at him confused "One of my agents in the East saw a Centurion wife wearing the rose pendant of your companion Cass, it was not her. My agent killed the man and framed a tribal emissary." Vulpes put out his hand and Gaius opened his and Vulpes dropped the familiar pendant in his hand "Cass is gone." Gaius felt that she had died long ago but did not think he would ever hear the words. Vulpes continued "However we have learned something interesting about your wife that may perhaps in a small way make up for this loss." Gaius was confused and he explained everything about his wife that his agents in Washington learned from rumors and tales and even a pamphlet.

They waited for several hours with many of the leaders of the Imperium until the doctor came out "My Lord Gaius your son is healthy and your daughter is coming out." Although some in the Legion still held daughters to a lower regard Gaius smiled widely and wiped tears from his eyes over the good news about both of them he did not know there was a second "Thank you Medicus." He turned and Caesar smiled at him "I know that feeling well my friend congratulations, I will go back to my son and wife but I hope to see your children soon."

Soon afterwards the Doctor opened the door again "You can come in My Lord." Gaius leapt up from his seat and ran into the room. Natalie held their son in her arms while the nurse handed the daughter to her father. He smiled down at the wailing and blood stained baby and whispered "Amelia you made a broken man whole again." She continued to cry and Natalie spoke softly trying to awake their son "Gaius come see your son Caligula." Both of their children seemed very healthy but Amelia seemed more energetic while Caligula seemed calm. Ironic considering his name but he touched his son's head with love and smiled to his wife and put his daughter in a crib and kissed her on her head. "These two will change the world Natalie."

"I know they will with having the Wolf of the West as their Father."

"And the Warrior Woman of the Pacific as their mother." Natalie was surprised "You have heard my life before I led Darwin. I tried to put that away being a tribal is such a disgusting thought." Gaius smiled "I was a tribal too." Natalie shook her head "But you made yourself into a God of War and I was just a tribal I was a savage and I tried to bring myself and my people of Darwin up from that. We were supposed to be superior to the other tribals be more fit for survival."

"A tribal that created a fortress in Seattle and took it back from Super Mutants, Brotherhood and NCR. You really should have told us more about your exploits I probably would have just gone to Washington myself to meet you were like Caesar without even knowing it he learned from Rome you learned from naturalist." Gaius kissed her cheek and spoke in her ear "We both have a past but you should embrace yours as I have we must be true to our children." She looked at her husband inspecting him "I will if you tell me what that pendant means to you?" Gaius realized he was still holding the pendant in his hand. "It was from someone I lost."

"The woman you scream for in some of your dreams? Cass is it? I will accept that you had other women in your life before me but I am the only one left and you need to forget about them." Gaius looked at the pendant and closed his eyes. After losing so many he realized he had to let go. He squeezed the pendant and it shattered and cut up his hands as jewels fell to the ground "Burning the memories away one by one."


	15. Breaking the Bull

Two years after the joyous occasion a less joyful one was coming. The NCR was ready for its second war against the Legion. This time there would be no war of attrition, no retreat. The Bull would be killed or the Bear would die. The NCR waited for their chance at justice and liberation of what was they saw as rightfully theirs. They had gathered their allies who also shared their hatred of the Legion. Apparently pillaging and conquering does not make everyone support the Legion.

They were aware of Legion presence in their nation and army and purged many of those spies and traitors before they were ready to launch this new operation. Now an army of forty thousand NCR soldiers were ready for the war and waited at the border, less than The President wanted, but the Legion raids on their frontier have weakened their numbers. The Legion fought their own war of attrition but it would not last.

The Brotherhood of Steel, smoldering from their betrayal and slaughter, still surviving in the Pacific Coast agreed to an alliance and marched with the NCR forces into Washington and the Mojave to avenge their lost brothers and sisters. They have already launched attacks into Darwin and other allies of the Legion in their lands cutting them off from the East and the Legion. No one would come for the Legion. The 80's joined the NCR forces going into the Mojave and with their vehicles have quickened the pace of the military.

President Delever was looking at a huge map of the once United States with dozens of models being constantly moved as his officers were informing him of these strategic movements. The Legion was represented with a Bull's head while the Bear was for California. The 80's were an engine while the tribals on both sides were spears painted different colors. This was the checkmate in a game of chess that would change the continent.

The new Commander of California Forces Bridget Monarch looked at him with respect over the fact he saw the potential in her. She was once a commander in Baja fighting bandits and monsters in the South but with several brilliant maneuvers took the city of Cabo from the gangs there. Because of her they added another state to the Union. Delever saw a new strength of the nation as they stood behind her and she was given command of the newly formed New California Allied Forces along with Supreme Commander of the New California Republic Army.

"Mr. President we have surrounded several forward positions in Washington around Darwin mostly with our tribal allies. I have allowed them to burn and pillage whatever they want, I want to remind these secessionists what it means to betray the NCR especially those that allied with Natalie the Legion Whore. We have close to three thousand on the frontlines but Darwin is bringing more forces from Canadian tribes which they allied with and I have sent more of the 80's and tribals there totaling our numbers to six thousand while Darwin still has two thousand but are better armed The Tribals are helpful there but in the Mojave would only pull us down."

Delever nodded his approval, Bridget was glad he always seemed to agree with her and he added "Our ally in the East has told us about recent Legion movements and I have taken the liberty of sending five extra battalions from Northern Baja and are prepared to invade the Southern Imperium states on your orders under the command of General ."

"Thank you sir and with our Brotherhood allies our forces that we can afford to send into the Mojave are twenty thousand we need the others to quell the revolts in our cities and in Washington I also sent a division South to aid our forces in New Mexico and Arizona. From my reports the Imperium all together has eighty thousand soldiers spread through their increasing lands to the East. And I also heard that the Midwest Brotherhood has repelled several companies of the Heartland forces and have sent response teams to burn down many of their farms so more of the Legion will be fixated in the East."

"Then the Bear has reared its head again."

Bridget saluted knowing full well what that phrase meant and she turned to a communications officer "Tell all battalions that Operation Broken Crown has begun." She spoke with pride and determination and turned to Delever "Mr. President I will go to my forces and lead them to New Vegas itself and we will liberate it."

She drove to the border where her army was stationed two days later and announced to the army, "Soldiers of the New California Republic Army and its allies today we change everything. The Imperium of slavers and raiders will burn to our forces we have sent others south to burn their old capital down while we conquer their new one. We will bring freedom and democracy to the oppressed inhabitants and save them from the Bull."

Many cheered except for one officer who went to an empty communications tent. He sent a message and told the listener "The Bear is coming tomorrow send word to Mr. Fox please."


	16. Battle for the Long 15

One of the praetorians of Gaius personal Praetorian guard came running up to him and Natalie while they were playing with their son and daughter who now were two. He was panting and Gaius stood up with interest "What is it my friend?" The Praetorian was not jovial and shouted "Legatus we are under attack, The NCR has somehow brought a huge force from California to the Mojave Outpost and our small garrison could stop them they are all dead, they even have a convoy of trucks and armored vehicles, and to make matters worse apparently they also have a chapter of the Brotherhood with them. They also have mechanical nightmares with brains in them and walking clanking machines that shoot lasers with them. Praise Mars they have not made Securitrons but there are others with three legs shooting rockets. Our lands to the South are being attacked and the forces we sent to help Darwin are swamped by tribals."

Gaius looked at Natalie for one moment to gain courage and purpose from her and she remarked "We make war that we may live in peace," She said with a touch to his face and her blue eyes became icy "Kill them all." Gaius nodded and grabbed his armor as they walked to the Penthouse where the Mighty Caesar gathered those of his followers still left in the Mojave.

"Gaius your analysis that the tribes of the North will be involved was wise, Dead Sea, Salt Upon Wounds and their forces have repelled several tribes and gathered several hundred new recruits as well as slaves and are being brought here. The other cohorts fortified themselves in an old military camp with artillery and are pushing back the tribals. They radioed in that they are being attacked but can repel the enemy even if outnumbered. No news from Darwin yet. Dead Sea cannot make it in time but you have the full command of the First Nevada forces still here and the Urban Cohorts with you as well. What is your plan for this battle the NCR are driving up the Long 15 and have already occupied several towns?"

"They think that being fast and fighting like us will make us unprepared, but I am always prepared sir. They only know how a proper Imperial fights. From the information and rumors that Vulpes has informed us I assumed they would strike at any time. I did not tell you or anyone else but much like Boulder City I have set many traps for them." Gaius turned to his forces and shouted "We move out to save our world." He leapt to the front of the army and set the pace.

The new General favored by the President like Oliver before named General Bridgette Monarch was riding shotgun in one of the armored vehicles in the middle of the racing column, she did not divide her troops up to take the towns, only New Vegas mattered now. The Race for New Vegas was on and she was intent on winning. They would strike like a spear into the heart of the bull.

She passed the Quarry Junction once again, but this time she was the commander of a stronger and more prepared army unlike before as a lowly officer in an army that reminded her of a bleeding bear. Something seemed off though, the Legion forces stopped fighting them after they passed Nipton even their scouts stopped sniping at them. She stopped the column feeling something in her gut.

"Send Alpha Company first division to investigate the Junction everyone else move out from this ravine we are not safe here." The vehicles revved up and went forward accompanied by the huge army. They waited several minutes until they heard screams coming from the Quarry. "Soldiers prepare covering fire, Beta Company investigate." They did not need to as they saw Alpha Company, or what remained of them, running out of the mines followed by close to a dozen death claws. The army did not show fear and began to fire on the monsters. Two Death Claws fell but the rest crashed into the NCR lines and with their claws reaped a bloody harvest through the NCR forces. Many men cried out in pain as their bodies were torn apart and Monarch barked above the din of battle "Armored vehicles aim your machine guns at their legs."

The armored vehicles turned and lowered their machine guns and shattered the legs of several Death Claws sending them to the ground to be quickly executed. The army regained their morale and strength and killed the rest. Monarch stepped off of her vehicle and looked at them "These are fairly young Deathclaws, the older they get the darker their heavy hide is. Perhaps the legion raised them but it does not matter we continue forward to New Vegas." She got back on the vehicle and the army continued further, aided by subjects of Caesar who did not love the Bull as both scouts and a militia to aid them. She was surprised how few joined her, most were old and stubborn, most of the young were either in the Legion or supported it.

But their suffering did not end a soldier looked up to the sky and screamed as he was lifted up by a giant insect. It stabbed him and dropped him down and they shouted "Cazadores incoming." Dozens of the giant hornet like monsters swarmed in and began to stab and sting and carried many unfortunate soldiers away. The Robots were unharmed by the venom and quickly took down many with fire and plasma. The surviving Cazadores flew away but were forced back by legion trainers and the legionaries opened new cages that had coyotes and night stalkers in them. The Legionaries did not need cages for their mongrels and cyberdogs and they ran with their more wild kin. The hounds charged down the hill and another attack tore apart the NCR forces but they persevered and killed all of the animals. The Legion trainers led by Antony hid and he whispered "Gaius is coming to save us and give us revenge for our hounds."

Gaius could hear the sound of battle and the death throes of many animals and knew the first traps were sprung. He walked back to a moving Headquarters of iron built on treads and wheels and leapt onto the steps. He went to the communications center and Gaius used the radio "Alexus are you there?"

"Yes Legatus the First Nevada is ready we have forces at Nipton to counter the retreat of the NCR as well as forces past the Quarry and the Boomers and the Condors have their Air Squadrons ready. The animal traps succeeded in hurting them but their robots and Brotherhood were mostly undamaged but Antony is alive" Gaius grinned a wolfish smile "Good send the Valkyries in and kill all of the NCR forces."

Bridget Monarch heard something that sounded like thunder but instead of one crack was a continuous sound. She looked up into the sky and saw thirty large black dots in the sky. Five of them dropped quickly and she realized they were the flying machines that were used in the Great War. Although the Boomers did fight at the Battle of Hoover Dam they were not calculated into the engagement. That was a serious error on her part. The machines were painted red of the Legion and they began to fire their machine guns into the NCR forces and unleash their missiles. The fighters tore man and vehicle apart causing several of the trucks to explode killing even more. She looked and saw bullets fly through a brotherhood Paladin and some of the blood splattered against her vehicle.

The General refused to be defeated by this new technology and shouted "Aim everything in the sky." She got on top of her armored vehicle that had a 50 caliber rifle and began to fire on the descending fighters after seeing the gunner get shot. One of them was hit and turned away and the NCR cheered. However the attack would not be stopped so easily. The fighters flew away above the lasers and rockets as another attack came. From high above the clouds they saw several objects falling quickly towards their lines. Bridget shouted "Scatter, bombs are falling." The orders were heard but could be responded to in enough time and three bombs smashed into the huge conglomerate of the NCR forces burning and killing many of them. Bridget continued to fire on the fighters and she hit one perfectly and it began to smoke and burn. However this fighter pilot knew he would not make it back to base and instead of fleeing pushed his aircraft down towards the NCR forces and smashed into their heavy vehicles with an explosion.

The remaining fighters twisted and turned up back into the sky as the next wing descended. They had inverted gull wings and were dive bombers who had already given the NCR some of their gifts. They were also painted red with the Golden Bull on them as well as the symbols of the Boomers. As they descended on their prey, sirens were heard from the bombers one turned and dropped a bomb close to Bridget's position, shaking the armored vehicle and smashing her head against the wall knocking her out and burning many of her soldiers. More of the bombers flew down like falcons and continued to destroy the NCR forces that now had no leader to organize and encourage them. The Dive bombers screeched and dropped their bombs and fired their machine guns cutting through dozens of NCR.

After their bombs were dropped they returned to base and the Verti Birds of the legion flew from the Eats and rained missiles and Gatling guns down onto the NCR. They were hunting for groups of the NCR and cut them down in droves. A Few NCR and Brotherhood survived and fired their rockets at the Verti birds. Most of the Legion pilots were practiced and dodged the rockets but two of the verti birds fell to the ground burning husk.

Gaius saw the explosions from past the Overhanging highways of far outer Vegas and used his radio to contact the sky forces of the boomers "Send in the bomber and then return to base, we will handle the rest. Thank you again Boomers."

The pilot responded with a jolly voice "Of course you gave us this Angel of Fire you have our loyalty. It was our pleasure to see the Savages explode like that we will send you the Holo vids if you wish."

"I might just take you up on that offer." The Bomber protected by five fighters flew forward at faster speeds and let its deadly payload loose on the forces on the ground. The killing angel of the sky watched as its twenty bombs dropped onto the remaining NCR. Entire companies were destroyed and those that survived the first attacks were unprepared for the firestorms. Many fled screaming to the Hills knowing their victory was dead and gone. They did not realize that Legion forces were in the surrounding hills and were captured by Alexus as he forces marched forward.

After the Bomber was finished it flew back home and Gaius again used the radio and contacted Alexus "Send in all forces, kill them all." Gaius and the four cohorts of the First Mojave and the entire Urban Legion marched at a double pace down the road while the horns of the Bull enveloped them from the sides. Gaius was proud of the maneuver he learned from reading about the Zulu and how they defeated the British. The only difference now involves laser rifles.

They marched passed burning vehicles and bodies and Gaius felt a sense of pride form his accomplishments. He had broken the NCR again. The Legion quickly broke through the few lines of defense the NCR and Brotherhood had standing of the vanguard. Only a few recruits were killed and Gaius was pleased. The less troops he had to replace with young recruits the better.

The Tribune of the Urban Cohort Janus shouted above the clanking of the Legion boots that marched ever forward "Legatus the Profligates flee from us." Gaius lifted his binoculars further and saw many of the NCR flee as the others were being shot or cut down by the recruit legionaries at the frontlines.

"Push on men we have them on the run."

Bridget shook her head and wiped away blood from her head and lifted her head from the armored vehicles turret. She saw that many of her soldiers, men and women she was supposed to protect, were charred bodies or bleeding from Legion machetes and guns. The few that survived quickly surrendered or died in vain. General Monarch would not fight this defeat that was only on her head.

The soldiers and robots that survived the bombing run were broken by Gauss rifles and one individual cut a swath through the survivors. He wore black armor with the head of a ravenous wolf and shot a crawling soldier in the head with his golden pistol. A robot charged at him but he quickly grabbed a laser rifle from a dead Paladin and disintegrated the robot and gave the gun to one of his Praetorians. Like a wolf he sensed his prey and turned to see the General.

He saw Bridget moving through the rubble and broken metal and ran forward. Bridget saw him and reached for her pistol but Gaius grabbed a hunting rifle from his back and aimed it at her head before she pulled it out "Who are you NCR?" She glared at him with hate that actually frightened her "I am General Bridget Monarch and you must be the one who killed my predecessor?"

"The same, I am so glad you survived now we can interrogate you. Praetorians take her away." He grabbed her pistol and looked it over and tossed it to a Centurion "Take this instead of your old 9mm Alexus it is better." He bowed in gratitude and left to reform the men. Gaius turned and only then realized how much devastation and death he caused this day, thousands were dead by his hands and plans and he did not care. The NCR were the enemy to all he stood for and now they will rot away. The Imperium was triumphant in this Battle for the Long Road was over and the Bull stood triumphant.

Gaius turned to his army and cheered "We have won this day Ave Imperator" He shouted in Caesar's name but the crowd did not return the chant and gave a new one "Wolf of the West, Wolf of the West."


	17. Broken Crowns

The NCR was a shade of its former self, with so many killed because of the Javelins from the Divide and the failed second invasion of the Mojave they would never again be a threat to the Imperium. The Brotherhood of California now lay dead in piles of burning corpses in the Mojave. Those that survived including its General were now prisoners of the Imperium.

The leaders and people of the Imperium watched another triumph this time led by Gaius instead of Caesar. Caesar stood strong with a red cloak waving in the wind on a blood red dais and watched with pride as his greatest Legate and the First Mojave marched down the main street of New Vegas and they halted before the Lucky 38.

Gaius stepped forward wearing the blood red cloak of a soldier and officer of the Legion and knelt before Caesar. Natalie stood on the left side with her children, she was so proud of her husband this day. Caligula waved to his father and Gaius gave a small wave back while stepping forward. His daughter almost ran to him but was stopped by Lucius and he picked her up instead.

Caesar spoke loudly with the use of machines that blared through the city. "Today we stand here again strong and proud. The NCR invasion and their march on New Vegas failed, their armies crushed and demoralized with the survivors kneeling here today. I grant every Legionnaire one hundred denarii and ten acres of land and every recruit legionary is now a Prime Legionary with all of the better weapons and armor that come with that rank. But to the legate I give a much more precious gift."

He motioned for an object beneath a red cloth and lifted it. Gaius recalled the first time he saw this and was given the black iron armor of the Wolf. But this was far more precious, when Caesar lifted it Gaius saw an iron laurel sat there and Gaius could not move his eyes from them. "I have a son of my own but he is a child and inheritance means nothing when it comes to command. I have five Legates through my lands but Gaius has been the most resourceful, most tactical, and most vicious of them all. You are now Primus Legatus you not only have command over the First Mojave and First Nevada but all Legions are yours to command over all on this side of the Colorado. I give you the First Utah, the Third Arizona, the Second Colorado, and the First New Mexico as your personal command and with this I give you one order. Take the West." Caesar bent down and planted the Laurel on his favored soldier's head and Gaius stood proudly before the empire he helped build.

"I will go and conquer in your name. Ave Imperator." He smiled at his and greatest general as Gaius returned the admiration and respect until he saw a red dot appear on Caesar's face. He turned with horror and saw a figure sitting on the Tops casino with a sniper rifle aimed at his Emperor. Gaius moved forward to protect Caesar but the sniper pulled the trigger before he could reach him and the bullet flew through the air and broke through Caesar's skull. For several seconds it felt like there was no sound in the world as the headless body of Caesar fell to the ground. The blood and brains of his leader splattered against his face. The Empress screamed in rage and suffering and ran to the lifeless body. The screams of the Empress and the crowd returned to Gaius and he turned to the Tops. He saw a sniper on the roof that was reloading his rifle.

Gaius was paralyzed with confusion and loss, he felt as though he could not move as the crowd scattered and another bullet flew by and hit the Empress in the chest. She fell onto her dead husband as her life slipped away she was left twitching from blood loss before she died quickly. Gaius only turned at the last second and saw the red dot on his chest and he leapt out of the way and it smashed into the wood planks. "Praetorians find the sniper, Natalie take our children and Trajan inside the tower Vulpes go with her." Twenty heavily armored men of the legion marched into the casino to find the assassin and Lucius protected Gaius' family as they ran back to the Lucky 38.

Gaius saw the sniper disappear from sight and charged into the Tops with his two pistols Maria and The Light Shining in the Darkness ready for his revenge. He opened the doors and saw several dead Praetorians laying on the stairwell and the lobby. Gaius heard gunshots and saw a behemoth in power armor step out of an elevator with a bleeding praetorian being pulled out of it by the armored man. "Are you the Courier?" Gaius hid behind the front desk as several shots rang by from an assault rifle "Who are you?" Gaius shouted above the sound of alarms and the screams from outside.

"I am also a messenger from the East, all Tyrants will die. I killed one in the East and I have killed another today." Gaius leaned his head out and the figure dropped the Praetorian and shot him in the head with his rifle and fired again at Gaius. Gaius heard the clanking of the enemy's boots and fired several shots that barely scratched the steel armor. "You killed my brothers and sisters here and in the Midwest but we have endured. One of our soldiers is worth one hundred of yours and our boots are marching towards the West. We have a new Manifest Destiny."

"You talk far too much." Gaius jumped out from his cover and emptied his clips into the armor at points he thought would be weak. The power armored assassin stepped back in pain "You know the weak points clever but I am resourceful." He pulled out a trigger and touched the red button. Several packs of C4 exploded and Gaius' face was struck with shrapnel with a piece of metal stuck in his face and chest. He fell down and crawled towards the assassin who spoke again "You asked who I am I will tell you. I am the Hero of the Capital Wasteland. I am the Bringer of Pure Water. My name is Jeremiah I am the one called the Lone Wanderer but I will not be your primary concern there are enemies closer to you to worry about." Gaius knew that name from when he was a raider in the East but to see the monster that haunted his friends' nightmares was chilling.

Jeremiah put down his rifle and grabbed a pistol "I heard you survived two shots in the head how about another?" He aimed and Gaius closed his eyes waiting for it. "No the Risen States of America need a clear enemy to face and you will be too beaten down to oppose us anyway."

He fled into an elevator again and Gaius thought he would probably use the same trick as Benny did with his secret elevator. After several minutes the surviving Praetorians found Gaius and brought him to the Lucky 38. The air was still with morning and even the wind was silent after the assassination. Gaius closed his eyes in regret and fatigue.

He was placed on an operating table and the Medicus worked on his face and chest while Vulpes watched "We sent word to our law enforcement cohorts about possible riots coming from this and that the regional governors will have to rely on their own legions and militia for a time."

Gaius chose not to use any anesthesia trying to stay conscious and spoke "How is Trajan?"

"Confused as any young child would be your wife is taking care of him. However there is another… complication. The "Lone Wanderer" had help, I had men look through the cameras at the tops and a man I recognized was talking with someone right before the triumph and the person walked up the stairs. He was a frumentarus that should be in the East."

"Lanius had something to do with this?"

"Lanius is a brilliant mind when it comes to war but not when it comes to intrigue I do not think he would do this terrible crime. However there are others of his own cabal like our own that may be more willing. Medicus would you leave us for a moment Gaius seems to be alright for a few minutes." The Medicus seemed insulted and concerned but Gaius nodded that he could go. After he was gone Vulpes continued "We did slaughter many of Lanius' officers and I had more of my Frumentarus go east as training and infiltrated Lanius' legions and they killed some of his officers. I knew that in time something like this would happen. When one lives among lions they begin to act like them and one could easily have betrayed us. Lanius may not have been the one to had the Mighty Caesar killed but certainly someone with Legion knowledge helped." Vulpes was pained by the thought and spoke again "But he certainly benefitted. A proclamation in his territories has already been spread after we radioed him. The Heartland Domain as he announced his new lands have broken from the Imperium and he took Colorado, Oklahoma, the North of Texas and parts of New Mexico. Our forces in New Mexcio and his have started a Civil War and I am sure it will spread to the rest of the Imperium. Even now there are soldiers in both the Domain and Imperium that are in spirit on the other side. Lanius will no doubt burn his legions to rid himself of such traitors and we should do the same."

"We will send those men you believe disloyal into California, if they are they will die there all the while hurting the NCR further reminding them of their horrible failure at the Long 15. But Jeremiah spoke of the Risen States do you know what that means?"

"I have a rudimentary knowledge of them, I heard that the waters of the Potomac were clean now and that the one who did it killed the leaders of the Enclave there and united the soldiers of the Enclave with the Brotherhood of Steel and has created an army from those forces. Other than that I had no knowledge of them save that Jeremiah is the killer."

"So what happens now? We cannot go to the West but you know as well as I that now that California has respite in time they may strike again and Washington State is still not ours."

"A sacrifice we must be willing to take I was not sure of your mind in this situation so I recalled our forces marching to Washington, Darwin may fall but we need our soldiers before Profligates. But more importantly we are an Imperium without an Emperor and there is only one who the people will support now."

Gaius knew this was coming and oddly felt ashamed about it he had wanted it since he was entrusted by Caesar to destroy the securitrons "This is not how I wanted it but you are right."

"Ave Imperator our armies await your command to cross the Colorado once more." Gaius stood up despite his wounds and looked at Vulpes "We make war that we may live in peace."

Thank you all for supporting this story I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
